Final Fantasy 10 the world that sucked me in
by MaestroDelphine
Summary: REWRITE CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS! What happens when young K-chan Reeves get sucked into the world of Spira. Will she be able to find her way back or will Sin be too much for her to handle
1. Is this Hack or what?

I'm always playing Final fantasy X even though I've beaten it like a hundred times so I got to thinking to myself what if I got sucked into the world of Spira while playing the game on one fateful night. I have what you call an over active imagination so I just came up with this fan fiction for fun. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFX characters or any part of SquareEnix okay! LINKIN PARK ROCKS REMEMBER THAT IN 08

My mom tells me time and time again that I shouldn't put my feet on the TV stand if only I had of listened I wouldn't be in the trouble I am now. I wouldn't be stuck in this unusual place and my real body wouldn't be dead on the floor right now. Hold on let me start from the beginning.

I sat patiently on the couch as my mom introduced me to my punishment. My mom had gotten mad at me after I had gotten a C on my report card. My Raven black hair was framing my sixteen-year-old face I usually wore it in a bun but today I had it down. "Damn it, it was only a freaking C it's not like I got a D" I said to myself just loud enough for my mother to hear she glared at me.

"Staci Danielle did I just hear you curse" she said sternly as I tried to cover my slipup

"Oh no I said Dang mother, and I told you I hate my name why can't you just call me K-Chan like everyone else?"

"Because K-Chan is not what your grandfather named you," she said even more irritated. I let out a long low moan. The black skirt covered my knees keeping them warm while the rest of my legs shivered. I wore a white button up shirt like the ones you wear under a uniform or a suit, and a black pinstriped tie. My mother had wanted me to wear high heels but I protested that till the end so I worn a pair of black leather boots instead.

When she was done lecturing me I retired to my room I wanted nothing more than to play video games and to seclude myself from the world once again in the land of Spira. We had a spare room that my friend had been staying in but I was surprised my mother had even let her stay because of my report card.

It began to storm as I plugged in my controller thunder rattled my room there was a soft knock at my door I took off my headphones and approached the door I cracked it slowly seeing who had disturbed my seclusion. If your guessing it was my friend you are correct. I looked at her concern was etched onto her small pale face she knew when I was angry because it just radiated through out the air. She was already in her pajamas her hair tied in a pigtails and goggles on her forehead

"K-Chan are you goanna be alright."

"Yeah I'll manage. Remind me never to hide my report card again" I said with a smirk "you want to play video games with me?" I asked as nicely as possible she nodded and I opened the door enough for her to get into the room. I continued on with what I was doing carefully opening the case to a game that I had cherished with all my heart Final fantasy X. I inserted it into the slot making sure not to scratch the disk. My heart raced as I started a new game it hammered loudly as I defeated the first boss, Tidus had mild damage and Auron had none. I placed my feet on the TV stand rocking it slightly.

"Maybe you shouldn't put your feet on the TV screen." My friend known as Alex commented to me I stuck my tongue out at her and continued with what I was doing.

I watched the cut- scene commence where Sin had been just about to transport Tidus. I screamed in horror as I lost my balance in my chair my feet were very much still planted on the TV stand. The TV rocked back and forth threatening to topple over. I rubbed my ass that had just suffered a painful blow from the hard wood floor. I looked up just in time to see the TV come tumbling my way; the boom of the thunder blocked my shrill scream out. Alex tried to pull me out of the way but it was too late the TV came crashing down on both our heads. Everything went black 'am I dead was I in heaven or hell I thought grimly.'

"Hey! Hey!" I heard someone swallow hard then a familiar voice began speaking again. "Are you… dead?" it said weakly.

"Nooo… I'm not dead, ow my head is killing me" I replied grumpily and held my head in my hands.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked. My eyes shot open at those words

"What do you mean where are we aren't I in my room?" I replied almost hysterically. I looked around panicking "where am I?" I asked my self then I looked to my companion my mouth dropped in disbelief it was Tidus from Final fantasy.

"Well apparently we're not in your room" he replied for comic relief.

"Oh this is not even happening, I must be dead or something or maybe in a coma like in .Hack"

".Hack?"

"Never mind" I replied satisfied with my resolve.

"So who are you?" he finally asked.

"Since this is only a dream there's no harm in telling you … my name is Staci but you can call me K-Chan."

"Alright K-Chan I'm Tidus" my friend was left forgotten about

"Yeah I know star of the Zanarkand abes."

"Huh! Are you from Zanarkand?" he asked enthusiastically

"In a way I am but in a way I'm not" he looked at me puzzled.

"Well great in anyway that means I'm not alone in this strange place care to join me." He offered his hand to me reluctantly I took it "oh no I thought to my self this is real I would have woken up by now!" I let out a small yelp he smiled at me it was a cocky smile I grimaced at it.

"Hey do you think you could pinch me?"

"Yes but why?" he replied.

"Just do it" I pleaded. He did and I let out yet another small whimper "Oh my god this isn't a dream I'm really here." I became silent

"Where else would you be?" I didn't answer but continued walking with him, I was too frightened to remember that we were about to land ourselves in a heap of trouble. "So do you play Blitzball?" he made small conversation with me.

"No but I would love to learn."

"I can teach you if you want." I nodded but then was startled as the ground underneath us began to shake and crumble away, we began to run forward but the more we'd run the weaker the ground got until it totally collapsed. We found ourselves in a small pool of water. I smacked my forehead why didn't I remember that this was to come.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just remembering where this place is it's called the Baaj temple and we are… about to be attacked."

"How do you know?" he replied in a quizzical voice.

"I JUST DO!" the panic was setting in my voice

"So do you know how to swim?"

"You've got to be kidding me! I knew I should have paid attention to the gym teacher when she was teaching us how to swim… I regret to say I can't swim all that good."

"I can help you in that department, how about fight?"

"Now that's something I can do, I think it paid off learning all of Xioayu's moves in real life, I've beaten up lots of people so when it comes to fighting then I can help you there, but I don't really have a weapon besides my arms and legs."

"Good enough."

"Oh yeah almost forgot first these three little fishy things called Sahuagin are going to attack us then a big fish Geosgaeno, the Sahuagin are easy to defeat but Geosgaeno is goanna try to eat us."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've played this game many a time." I spurted out but then quickly covered my mouth.

"What do you mean game?" He cocked his head to the side; I couldn't help but to think how cute he was when he was clueless.

"Uh…. oh nothing I think I just got hit on the head too hard." I lied rather badly and he could tell and decided to say something but was cut off when a Sahuagin jumped out of the water and headed directly towards us. I was actually quite thankful that it did because I didn't exactly feel like being asked a whole bunch of questions right now. I took a large breath as we both dove under, I struggled to keep up with Tidus having a phobia of water wasn't helping me too much either. Tidus struck the First Sahuagin then I beckoned for him to toss me his sword he did so and I finished off the first one. Before I could even return to my previous spot I felt my self being struck and a sense of pain came over my entire body, if this was how it was to be struck in a random battle I definitely did not want to be in a boss battle. I tossed Tidus his sword back to him and the pain was now subsiding but not completely we continued tossing the sword back and forth until there was only one left. I pulled on his arm beckoning to get him to follow me before Geosgaeno attacked but he did not yield to my request until it was too late. It only took two hits from the usual three for it to decide to eat us. I swam for dear life I had lived too long to be eaten by some video game monster. I knew exactly where I was going but it was somewhat hard to concentrate when you have something behind you that thinks your soft flesh would be lovely to eat. My glasses pealed off my face I reached for them but the Geosgaeno creature sucked them in, I tried desperately to swim after them but I felt my arm being pulled into the entrance. He pulled me up onto the stairs into his arms I laid on top of him my head on his chest panting wildly.

"What…. do you…think you were doing back there? Were you trying to get eaten?" He managed to get out.

"My glasses I can't see without my glasses." I flushed a slight red as I saw that I was on top of him and that his arms were firmly rapped around me.

"Oh sorry." He said looking away and loosening his grasp on me so I could wriggle free. I thought to myself "since I'm stuck in this game I should have at least a little fun with it."

"So how did you know that Geosga-thingy was goanna attack us?"

"Um let's just say I know stuff about this world you might not believe me about."

"Try me and what did you mean this is all a game?"

"Well I think this is a dream because you can't be real you're from a game I know and love. Monsters like that aren't real they exists only in our imaginations although I may be feeling the pain it could all be part of my imagination." he looked at me as if I had just revealed that I was actually a man in women's clothing

"So you're saying I'm not a real living person I'm just some fantasy that was created to be put in a situation like this." He seemed to tune all the other things that I said out.

"Exactly!"

"That's not possible you couldn't be here if it was fake."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell you the truth."

"I believe to some extent I must admit that I haven't given up on the whole game idea." He smiled at me

"God for an annoying little vilg he can be kind of cute." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing" I lied

"Well any way it's kind of cold I'm going to find something to kindle a fire with"

"Wait don't leave me alone I want to come too."

"I thought you said you couldn't see without your glasses?"

"Yeah but I don't want to be left alone in this scary place."

"Just stay here if there's anything out there I don't think I would be able to protect you its probably safer here." He said calmly "I'll go find it by myself" I'm guessing that was one of those I can do it without the help of a female moments. With that he set off to the other parts of Baaj temple. I sat there shivering cold wet and hungry.

"I wish I had a pair of glasses." I heard a faint clicking sound something had fallen to the ground I looked down and there right before me were a pair of new unscathed sunglasses like the ones Auron wore I wiped them off on my shirt and put them on they were perfect they were just right for my weak eyes. I ran off gaily to explore, my back was still in a horrendous amount of pain, but I tried to ignore it. I checked the rooms for some potions and Gil I found some and I found the flint. I heard someone calling me.

"K-Chan where are you?" I ran back to the room where we had previously been "Oh there you are where'd you go? I thought you couldn't see? Where'd you get those glasses?"

"Well to answer your first question I didn't want to be alone so I went to go find you, for your second question I found these glasses to wear and third I heard these fall to the floor so I picked them up, wiped them off and wore them so that pretty much answers all of your questions."

"Where did they come from?"

"I have no idea."

"Well any way I couldn't find anything to set this on fire with so I guess we're out of luck." He held out some dry out old flowers. I went digging through my pockets for a second then pulled out the flint that I had found. I handed it to him "there you go that should work." I said to him with a smile. I was kind of happy that I wasn't home right now because I'd rather be dreaming of someplace I knew would make me happy. I smiled at him; he noticed this and smiled back.

"You know I'm sorry if I've been mean and all, but waking up in this weird place is not exactly my idea of getting away from it all."

"Oh no I get what you mean and forgive me to I was a little sarcastic at times because we're in the same predicament." He smiled at me sweetly and nodded. "AH! There we go," he said as the flame finally lit. I huddled around the fire trying to dry off my poor wet torn clothes, there was a large bloodstain on my back and the blood continued to flow but I hardly noticed. Tidus looked at me with concerned I knitted my eyebrows wondering what he was staring at.

"You're bleeding all over the floor."

"Huh oh! Yeah." I said dumbly I hadn't even noticed

"Here." He took the cork off of a bottle that contained a green juice with his teeth. He handed it to me "Drink that it will make the bleeding stop." I drunk it, it was sweet at first but after a while it got kind of bitter, as the liquid flowed down my throat it stung like alcohol "You liked that?"

"Yeah it was rather good." I replied sarcastically

"Oh really"

"No that was horrible it tasted like crap."

"Yeah." He laughed; I noticed he was looking at me funny the way I had seen him looking at Yuna before it was weird very weird because it was rather loving. I smiled at him and looked to the fire.

"You know I'm rather sleepy so I guess I'll take a nap or something."

"Yeah me too." He replied. Despite the fact that I knew we were about to be attacked I went to sleep rather easily I guess the lack of sleep and fighting could tire anyone out even me. You know what was really weird was the fact that I kept hearing voices in my head. It was say things to me that didn't make sense it was talking in riddles. It was a rather raspy voice but gentle too.

"_Hey K-Chan I have willed you your wish to come here for a purpose. I will help you along your journey all you must do is keep an eye on my son for a while. You can do anything you want you have the power I'm not the one granting your wishes it is out of your own will that things come true for you. You must remain strong and keep things together. You have the power you can summon, this is his and your story the way you make decisions changes the outcome so make the right choices. This shall be your weapon use it wisely young Summoner." _ When I awoke a large long sharp sword laid beside me I grasped the hilt of it for some strange reason it reminded me of Sephiroth. _"Use it wisely Summoner_._"_ Those words rung in my head. I looked over to the young blonde whom I had become acquainted with in a short amount of time he was frantically trying to revive the dying fire.

"Oh come on don't die on me just stay there I'll be right back."

"Hey wait…" I said getting up

"Huh what?"

"We're about to be attacked soon very soon I wouldn't recommend leaving me here to fend for myself."

"How do you know?"

"I just know these things trust me okay." He nodded and as soon as I predicted the fiend came scurrying across the walls with lightning speed. Tidus looked at me confusion etched into his boyish features but I just smiled at him as I mouthed the words 'trust me' to him he nodded to me and I took up my fighting stance one that looked just like Sephiroth's.

"Where did you get that sword?"

"I don't rightly know I was just wishing for a weapon and it appeared it's really weird you know." I said as I took turns striking the monster it wouldn't die its like every attack we did had no affect on it while it's attacks were damaging us quite badly. I had totally forgotten about the Albhed until I heard a large blast it was then I knew that they had made their entrance. The one who I knew to be Rikku approached us and began attacking the monster.

"You're on our side cool."

"T don't trust her"

"Why she seems harmless to me I mean anyone who would help us seems nice enough."

"Just trust me on this okay; I know a lot of things about this world although I don't come from here."

"Where do you come from?"

"Lets talk about that another time I'm kind of preoccupied at the moment" I said as I dodged one of the monster's attacks. It didn't take long before we extinguished the monster and it burst into multicolored pyreflies and disappeared into the musty air of Baaj temple. At that moment more Albhed came in Rikku's crew I supposed, they surrounded us poking us with their weapons deciding whether to kill us or not

_What are they? Are they fiends? _

_No they look human_

_Fiends that look human what sort of Yevon trickery is this_

_Wait what if they are human? replied Rikku_

_Human Yevonite they're all the same, dogs. _

_I forbid you from doing this _Rikku piped up

_Please listen to what she's saying _I said getting my word in_ we are not fiends we are human please we are not Yevonites we are merely victims of sin's attack on our homes_

They looked at me with astonishment on their faces surely they would see that I was not lying no Yevonite would take the time to learn an Al bhed language.

"Tidus watch out!" it was too late before he could even do anything Rikku punched him in the stomach.

I heard E's cunno before there was a sharp pain in the back of my head and the edges of my vision began to go black. I felt the floor come crashing up towards my face. When I awoke I found myself on the Al bhed ship my head in extreme pain Tidus there with me already awake.

"I'm glad your awake I was starting to worry."

"Sorry about that they hit me in the head, **hard**."

"There are a lot of questions I want to ask you for instance…" I placed my hand to his lips to stopping him from going any further.

"Yeah I know there's a lot of things you want to know about me but lets take this slowly one question at a time okay?" he nodded and I removed my hand from his lips

"For starters where do you come from?"

"I certainly don't come from this world; my world is sort of like yours full of technology, it's advanced not backwater or anything."

"How do you know some much about this world then?"

"As I tried to explain before this is all just a game to me I mean come on what world would have monsters that roam about attacking people."

"You mean where you come from there are no monsters just people?"

"Well there are animals but no monsters that attack you and things like that."

"How did you know that language they were speaking?"

"Oh that's the easiest language in the world all you do is pick a letter to represent another letter like VF or OY, UO, and IU, do you understand." His face was inches away from mine from what I was guessing he was listening intently, he nodded to my question.

"Uhhhh!"

"What!?" he asked panicked by the sound I just made.

"You're in my safety zone."

"Oh…wait what?" he scratched the back of my head.

"YOU'RE-IN-MY-SAFETY-ZONE."

"And that would mean?" he asked clearly confused by my choice of words.

"You're a little to close for my comfort I mean you're shoving your nose right in my face man."

"Oh uh sorry about that." he put some space in between us his face was flushed a deep crimson out of embarrassment.

"That's okay T at least your not this one guy I know I mean the dude has scared the crap out of me since I was in 9th grade and he does this stuff on purpose." I started rambling on about him but T didn't seem to care he listened intently. I suddenly stopped when the door leading to the lower deck of the Albhed ship opened and a group of Albhed following Rikku stepped out. What appeared to be the leader approached us.

_If you work for us we will allow you to stay on this ship_he pointed towards the ocean I knew exactly what he wanted, they were going to reanimate that air ship that had long since been in the ocean.

_He will work but I cannot_ he cocked his head to the side I knew he hadn't expected me to answer back in Albhed.

_Oh and why is that? _

_Because… _I trailed off a bit

_Well? _

I can't swim so if I was to work I'd drown and you'd be responsible for my death although I doubt you'd care even though I myself am not a Yevonite.

Very well…

"T, he agreed to let us stay…on one condition though…you've got to work."

"What do you mean work?"

"Labor…but don't worry its nothing hard fight a few fiends and press a few buttons don't worry about it."

"But I don't want to…" He whined how undeniably cute he was when he whined.

"Please they'll kick us off if you don't, and who knows how far land is away from here and how many monsters there are in the water that'll try and eat us."

"Uh…"

"Please…" I clasped my hands together and gave him "The Face" the thing that always got me what I wanted pouty lip and big eyes if this didn't work nothing would.

"Well okay."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed jumping about like a hyperactive child.

He'll do it

Good we'll start when he's ready

"Any Time your ready T"

"Yeah…yeah" He waved his hand at me dismissively and smiled. 'I can't believe she talked me into to this all because of a cute little face that she had to give me oh geez.'

"Tell them I'm ready"

He's ready brother He looked at me oddly 'I think I just goofed up'

That's funny I don't remember telling you my name

Yes but who wouldn't be familiar with the son of the leader of the Albhed

Are you Albhed? It's true my eyes were green but there was no swirl only a pupil. He leaned into my "Safety Zone" and stared into my eyes I was under much scrutiny at the time.

Half yes I could very well pass for a half Albhed my eyes being green I being able to speak the language and being very good with technology.

I see

Don't mind him interjected Rikku He can get a little suspicious at times but don't take offense

I'll keep that in mind

I turned towards Tidus "What was that all about?" he asked curiously cocking his head to the side.

"They were becoming suspicious as to why I knew how to speak Albhed."

"Albhed?"

"Yes Albhed is that language I told you about"

"Oh"

"Carry on then T"

"The quicker YOU get this done the less you'll have to worry about it." I pushed him just a bit trying to nudge him towards the edge of the ship just a bit.

"Okay sheesh don't have a cow K-Chan. I'm going I'm going" He started with a long slow stride before diving off the side of the Albhed ship. He waved to me as he surfaced I waved back 'wait a second why are we waving at each other?' there was a smile plastered on my face as I waved at him mindlessly.

"Can I stop waving now T?"

"Sure anytime…"

"Good my arm is tired." I stopped the perpetual motion of my arm and dropped it to my side as I watched Tidus and Rikku descend into the deep depths of the Spiraian Ocean. 'What was with all that waving I mean it's pointless I'll see him again right?'

'Yeah you'll see him again alright and you're going to stick with him too'

'That voice again?"

'You got a problem with me?'

'No no it's not that but why are you in my head?'

'Cant I give a girl advice? Especially since I need you and your little friend.'

'My friend? Wait Alex…Alex is here too!?'

'Yep I wanted you to feel at home so I brought one of your companions too.'

'Who are you?'

'Isn't it obvious?'

'Wait you're Sin aren't you oh…I thought your voice sounded familiar I just couldn't place who it was.'

'You know you should really concentrate on trying to act normal the people around you are giving strange looks.'

'You can see me? Why cant I see you?'

'Question is would you want to see me? I can only control myself to some extent, I'm close though very close.'

'Yeah I know your going to attack soon…'

'If you know this then why don't you warn someone?'

'Well if I do that then we will never find Yuna, and plus who would believe me anyway'

'You do have a point.'

'We do have to find Yuna don't we I mean she' s the key to it all.'

'Not exactly there's more than one key element to a story.'

'Wow that's something I though Auron would say not Jecht.'


	2. Chapter Two: The hunger

This is Chapter number two of my FFX installment Thank you for reviews (well in this case it was only on review but thank oui anyway) I really appreciate it. I really expected you to flame me. Oh that thing about that kid scaring me since ninth grade is true, well here goes

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X but I do own K-Chan Reeves. Oh Linkin Park still rocks!

Who else do we need, I mean T and Yuna are the key to it all right.'

'You're on the right track but you're missing someone.'

'Who else could there be?'

'Hey give it time the answers will come to you sooner or later.'

'Oh thank you so much for your wonderfully puzzling half assed answers.' I said in a rather overly sarcastic tone

'Enough talking for right now, return your thoughts to your surroundings you're zoning out.' Indeed I was, because when I did wake up from what I though to be a dream or some trauma induced illusion, there were many of the crew members of the Albhed ship standing around me watching me for any sign that I was at least remotely aware of where I was. I guess they had begun to worry since I hadn't moved from the spot where I stood at the edge of the ship for twenty minutes at the most. I blinked a few times taking in all that I had digested in the last few hours or so.

"So I'm stuck in this world alone…wait not alone Alex is here I just have to find her, I have no choice but to travel with T till we find our way home and as far as I know this could be some sort freaky acid trip. What to do in a time like this? When will Tidus get back and last but not least why the hell am I rambling to myself?"

"Because you're crazy" Two hands spun me around by my shoulders, I was now facing Tidus he had a smug smile on his face.

"I am not," I said furrowing my eyebrows as I brushed his hands off my shoulders "Anyway when did you get back?"

"Just a few seconds ago but here I find you standing at the same spot where I left you talking to yourself, you haven't moved from this spot since I left have you?"

"No not really." I blushed a slight shade of pink

"I thought as much, I watched you for a few minutes. So what were you thinking about you made a lot of odd faces usually that means someone is thinking of something important."

"Oh nothing important."

"You sure, there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"Yeah I'm sure T."

Half-breed girl! I knew they were addressing me because I was the only one on the ship claiming to be half Albhed. Now I knew what it was like to be Inu-Yasha being respected by neither demon nor human

My name is not Half-breed its Staci, what do you want anyway? I said responding to the Albhed that had called me.

Come inside you are very much welcome to do so.

Wow that's cool

" T!" I called excitedly as I bounded over to the stairs that led to the lower deck from the upper deck of the ship. "Come on I said waving him over." Although the rest of the Albhed permitted me access to the lower deck they did not permit T access, I expected as much to happen.

You may go but he may not.

If he stays then I stay.

Suit yourself half-breed but remember this you can't say we didn't offer

"Well T looks like we're sleeping under the stars tonight."

"What why?"

"They don't exactly trust anybody but their own kind."

"Oh so this is sort of my fault we're sleeping out here…?"

"…No not exactly but its okay I don't mind, if they won't let you sleep inside then I don't want to sleep inside." I smiled at him a genuine smile one that people rarely saw. I wasn't really a person to smile unless I laughed and I usually laughed a lot but after that my smile would fade as quickly as it had come.

"You know you don't have to, I mean you could sleep comfortably I could just stay out here…"

"No silly what kind of companion would K-Chan be if she did not keep her traveling buddy company." I wagged my index in his face and made that tsk tsk tsk sound.

"Oh wait then I don't get why they would let you sleep in there then unless… you are one"

"No not exactly but I might as well be but I did tell them I was because I have what it takes to be one."

"Oh… I don't know what that means but okay what ever you say K-Chan." I found myself a comfortable spot against a crate…well not exactly comfortable but good enough to sleep against. I found myself asleep in no time usually a hard task to accomplish at home. This time my slumber was peaceful no voices, no illusions, nothing. Only when my stomach began to growl did I awaken. I glanced about a bit, blushing furiously when I noticed Tidus' head in my lap, face up and his mouth agape. He took in small shallow breaths. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping so…cute. I ran my fingers through his hair causing him to let out a small whimper and smile in his sleep

"Adorable…" I breathed letting the word hang in the air 'damned hormones' I thought to myself Usually I was Miss tough beat em up chick now I was some mushy love stricken girl fiddling with some blonde bombshell's hair as he snuggled up against me. What was the world coming too? "Heh if only Alex could see me now she'd laugh at me." That was a true statement she would laugh and say I was a hypocrite for saying all the things I had said about not being like other boy obsessed girls. "I guess I'm playing the role of mother for now." I chuckled a bit "I wonder will I get back home, as for right now I'm in no hurry to do so. I hope Alex is safe where, is she for that matter she should have ended up in the same place as me; it's a good thing she's not though because we'd be fighting over you right now." I felt my stomach begin to growl, of course I was hungry the last time I ate was before this whole ordeal started 'man I'm hungry' I closed my eyes again hoping to fall back to sleep but I didn't "when is Rikku coming with that food." I almost began to drool at the thought of food. It very much began to get boring "Tidus, Tidus…?" I shook him slightly, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm…?" he said drowsily

"Sorry to wake you but I'm bored, and your making my legs fall asleep" I stated nonchalantly I guess he hadn't noticed that he had his head snuggled in my lap. He quickly jolted up scratching his head sheepishly.

"Oh sorry about that I was kind of cold and needed something soft and warm to snuggle against." I blushed and lowered my gaze 'am I soft and warm?' I thought to myself. My attention was distracted from Tidus when the door to the lower deck opened. The skinny young girl Rikku brought two plates of food and handed them to us. It looked disgusting, like something a pig would eat, not even edible looking at all even but I was hungry, hungry enough to eat that. Tidus quickly began to gobble his food much like I would if he hadn't been around I mean I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him, that was the last thing I wanted to do.

Well there you have it my chappy for this month sorry it's so short I'm sort of having a hard time dealing with kids and school and my grades and trying to write this especially since I've got a bad case of writers block.


	3. Sin's attack and Besaid Village

Well here's chapter 3 of my Fanfic Well I'm in an awkward situation that kid whom I happen to be scared of thinks I like him, when I happen to be madly in love with someone else lets just say things are complicated…whoa whoa whoa way off topic here lets begin…

**Disclaimer: sighs Sadly enough I don't own Final Fantasy 10 or its characters Square Enix does Runs off and begins to cry**

Tidus began to choke on his food; he beat his chest much like an ape would do. I let out a small giggle.

"That's cause you eat too fast" Rikku said cheerfully

"Hello there what is your name" Tidus asked inquisitively

"Rikku" she replied to his question 'oh gawd are they going to say that same exact conversation as the one in the cut scene' I shook my head and let them finish talking.

"Whoa you really do understand. Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I didn't get a chance too everyone thought oui were a fiend."

"Oui? That means you right K-Chan"

"Yep that's correct" I nodded in approval he was already catching on and he didn't even have not one single primer yet.

"Where are you two from anyways?" Before I even got a chance to speak Tidus opened his mouth.

"Zanarkand. I'm a blitzball player. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!"

"Did you two hit your heads or something?" She looked at us as if we were crazed and foaming at the mouth.

"As a matter of fact I did." I said raising one of my hands a bright smile on my face.

"And you guys hit me." Said Tidus a scowl on his face. It was weird cause I could hear Tidus in my head narrating and crap.

"Hey I want to narrate!" my sudden outburst startled the two who had apparently forgotten I was even here. They both gave me odd looks.

"What do you mean when you say you want to narrate?"

"What you can't hear that?" They both were silent as they listened for what I had heard.

"Are you sure your okay cause I don't hear anything." I merely nodded and withdrew myself from their conversation a little downcast because apparently I was suffering from some sort of mental problem right now. Tidus spent the next few half hours explaining to Rikku how he'd gotten here about Auron, how he met me and about Sin's attack on Zanarkand.

"Did I say something funny?"

"You two were near sin."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry; you'll be better in no time. They say your head gets funny

When Sin is near. Maybe you just had some kind of dream?"

"You mean I'm sick?" He contorted his face and furrowed his eyebrows trying to comprehend what Rikku was saying

"Because of Sin's toxin, yeah." I knew this not to be true because Sin's toxin never affected Tidus not once.

"You sure?" There was a slight hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, there is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years

Ago. So...no one plays blitzball there." I bit my lip I knew this was hard on him because finding out that your home had been destroyed would be hard on anyone.

"Huh? What you do mean a thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack

Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago? No way!" He was having major difficulties but I would help him through it.

"You say you play Blitzball?"

"Yeah"

"You know, you should go to Luca. Someone might know who you are, or you

Might find someone you recognize." Luca that's it maybe Alex will be there I had almost forgotten she was there with me when this particular incident happened.

"Luca?"

"Utter confusion" I whispered in a spooky tone whilst making faces.

"Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, promise! You'd rather stay

Here? Okay, I'll go tell the others. Wait here. Oh, and one thing. Don't tell

Anyone you're from Zanarkand, okay? Yevon says it's a holy place. You might

Upset someone." The narrating began again I covered my ears hoping it would go away.

"Stop it!" I moaned. I watched as Tidus kicked some of the Albhed cargo. I knew exactly what was going to happen next. The Albhed Ship began to shake violently.

"Sin" one of the Random Albhed called out

Sin is come

Under us! Under us I felt myself slipping as the ship began to tilt. I let out a sharp ear piercing screech and tightly shut my eyes as I braced my self for the impact of the water but I merely felt my arm jerk. I opened my eyes Tidus had caught me by my wrist he smiled at me I found it hard to do the same but I did anyways. He pulled me to him as he hung on for the both of us but to his shock and my horror we were both sucked into the deep blue abyss.

Tidus' POV

I woke up near a sandy beach the climate warm I could tell it was an island. Something hit me in the back of the head

"Blitzball!" I was more than happy to see something familiar in such a strange place.

"Hey you okay?" A large man with bright red hair that defied the laws of gravity themselves called to me enthusiastically

"HEEY!" I waved backed at him happy to find less hostile people. I grabbed the Blitzball and did a sphere shot.

"Whoa-ho" I could tell he was impressed with my mad skills, I mean who wouldn't be I was a star player.

"Yo! Hiya" I called to him as I swam up to shore.

"You wanna try that move one more time?" I Did so

"You're no amateur. Who you play for?"

"The Zanarkand Abes!" I boasted completely forgetting what Rikku told me. I realized my mistake as puzzlement sank into their faces.

"What team you say again?" He was certain I had made a mistake

"Uh, I meant... Forget that. I got too, uh...close to Sin and my head's all foggy-like. So I don't know where this place is. Or even where I came from" I hated lying about where I came from and how I got here.

"Sin's toxin got to you. But, you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon!" He did the blitzball victory sign. "I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda."

"Hey captain what's that out there in the water?" I turned my attention towards the shore I was horrified by what I saw; there floating face down was the body of K-Chan.

"K-Chan!" I screamed as I swam out to onto the water I pulled her limp body to me. I felt horrible instead of looking for her here I was messing around with a blitzball. She wasn't breathing, I feared the worst. I drug her body onto the shore she was cold and her normally rosy cheeks were now an icy blue. I began to give her CPR.

"1, 2, 3…" I tried to pump the water out of her lungs "1, 2, 3…" I did it again and again until finally she spit up the water, she still remained unconscious though.

"I think we should get her back to the village, follow me." Wakka led me up a winding path and too a small village of huts. I felt like I could trust Wakka so I just had to ask

"It's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago? So it's

Just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?"

"Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with

machina-machines-to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work. And then, well, take a look. Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you asked me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me, though...is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when! 'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?" I knew then both Rikku and Wakka couldn't be lying.

"But you from the Zanarkand Abes-that was a good one! Hey, I'm not saying the team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team livin' in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?" I knew he was just saying that to cheer me up a bit but it wasn't working he just made it worse.

"This is where I was born. I started blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs at thirteen...ten years ago. Ten years...and we never won a game. Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right. So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya? But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."

"Yeah Ten years without a single win will do that to a person"

"My first match last year was my big chance. But something else was on my

mind. I couldn't focus."

"Yeah that's a real nice excuse Wakka"

"Hey, hey!" He said sounding offended.

"Please stay safe Tidus I promised him you would" I peered at K-Chan through the corner of my eye she was still fast asleep.

"Must be sleep talking ya" At this moment I was wondering what she had meant by that who would she promise to keep me safe.

"Sprung ya?" Wakka elbowed me in the side arching his eyebrows at me; I could feel heat creeping into my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He elbowed me in the side again and chuckled.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you ya

"You want me on your team right?"

"A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there! It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will recognize you! Then you can go back to your old team, right? It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!" He pleaded I just couldn't say no.

"Sure thing"

"Dude! Our team is gonna rock, eh?" I thought then that blitzball and Sin were the only two things that Spira and Zanarkand had in common. I wasn't too far off, either.

"Here…" Wakka pointed to a hut "this is my home ya" We went inside the tiny hut, and I laid K-Chan on the bed. I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear; she let out a small sigh and smiled. I smiled back, for some reason that just warmed my heart.

"Like I said before brudda, sprung ya?" He let out a hearty laugh as I sheepishly scratched the back of my head

K-Chan's POV

I could tell I had been asleep for a while now my head it was pounding I kept my eyes closed for fear of them being overly sensitive to the light. Two people were speaking I knew this to be the priest and Wakka. Wow we were already in the village had I really missed that much of the game?

"You could at least go see how they are doing."

"We can't interfere. It's a rule. But, it's been nearly..." I felt myself drifting back to sleep the drowsiness overwhelming me.

Kinda short I think heck all my chapters are kinda short but atleast I got it done you know? I got over my writers block. Since I'm recovering from that don't yell at me if this chapter is kind of sucky I've been real stressed out lately


	4. Thanx

Sorry its taking me soooo long to get any new chapters on, but believe me at the rate I'm going I should have two new chapters for ya thanx for the reviews and look for my new chapters.


	5. meeting Yuna

Ello ello ello! School has been great and after a short intermission I'm ready to begin writing my chapters again. My computer was down for a while; it seems it caught a virus poor thing. Sorry to keep you waiting here goes…

When I awoke Both Tidus and Wakka were gone "the temple" I said out loud to myself in a low unpleasant tone. I hated doing that little puzzle it was so trivial I mean a four year old could do it; it was a pure waste of time. I made my way down to the temple anyway it was evident that if I didn't participate I'd miss the storyline "and here I was starting to think I was a key character oh pooh." Everyone in the temple was distracted that was a good thing because that gave me time to slip into the Cloister of trials unnoticed. Inside I found Tidus have a rather tough time trying to solve the puzzle.

"You need some help there bro?" He swung around towards me his eyes wide as dinner plates, his mouth agape.

"Oh its just you how'd you get in here?"

"Just me what's that supposed to mean are trying to say I'm not important?"

"NO! No not at all that's not what I meant…but how did you get in?"

"Oh, no one was looking so I just snuck in; I knew you would be here because you're so concerned about the summoner."

"How did you know that?"

"Hey I know all about this place." I took the sphere he currently had in his hand and placed it in the correct spot, and then I continued with the rest of the puzzle. Soon the elevator to the chamber of the fayth was revealed.

"Umm…how did u do that?"

"Like I said before I know all about this place."

"Hey! What's gotten into you? Hey, it's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important." He turned towards me "you're here too, but how ya?"

"I snuck past you guys while ya weren't looking." I wagged my finger at him

"Anyway what about you?"

"Me I'm a guardian"

"A guardian?" unconsciously we boarded the elevator.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now... One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking. Well, now that we've come this far...might as well go all the way!" cautiously they approached the chamber.

"What are you doing here? Didn't think that we'd be able to handle it?" A voice rather mockingly called out to Wakka

"No, it's uh...it's just..." he turned to us "See, I told you she gets mad easy" Oh lord…

"Is the summoner all right?" Tidus blurted out concern laced in his words.

"Who are you" Lulu said with much venom. At this point Yuna decided to make her entrance. I almost started to laugh when she fell, but I covered it up you know id done this many times before id pretend like I had to sneeze instead and say excuse me. Yuna looked up at us all

"I've done it I've become a summoner" she said with much joy a smile graced my lips just seeing her happy made me happy. I followed the oddly diverse group into the main area of the temple and outside where there was fresh air.

"_Man was I surprised. And here I was thinking summoners were all old geezers."_ 'Oh gawd' I thought to myself 'the narrating again, people are probably goanna think I'm crazy.'

"Hey over here" Wakka grabbed both Tidus and I by one of our arms

"What? Ow" Tidus said in a rather annoying high pitch tone

"Wait till you see this"

"I can't see anything." Tidus broke free of Wakka's grasp

"Ready?"

"Okay!" Yuna replied in this over excited cheerleader voice that I found even more annoying considering the fact that I really hated cheerleaders. I watched as Yuna summoned Valefor, I know I had been in awe each time I summoned while playing the game but the real thing was even better.

"_I had never seen anything like it in my life. Sure, it was a little scary, but still...I could feel a strange kind of gentleness coming from it."_

"Oh dude that is gay, why is it scary, it's an aeon get used to it"

"Huh?" I hadn't realized that, I had said that out loud.

"What er….nothing I was just talking to myself" the narrating was becoming a problem besides why didn't I get a chance to do it I could have come up with something better than that something along the lines of _"I had never seen anything like that, that was freaking sweet and it kicked ass yeah rock on Yuna rock on!"_

"Now that's some good narrating." I smiled at myself proud of the work I had done.

"_I remember... That night, we talked for the first time. I didn't know it then, but after that night, everything changed. For everyone...For me..."_ Later on that night Wakka introduced Tidus to the Aurochs, to put it short I was bored out of my mind.

"Let me introduce you to the team." He put his arm around Tidus "This guy wants into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team. His memory's a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd!" he turned towards Tidus "Come on, say hi." He pushed Tidus towards the team

"Uh... Hi, guys" he said sheepishly "So what's our goal?" oh gawd I don't even feel like telling you the rest of this friggin conversation so I guess I wont and I'll just skip to what happens later. I mean I've always hated that part so there's really no need to explain it and all the dialogue. I found it funny what happened when Tidus tried to talk to Yuna for the first time I always found that funny.

"You heathen!"

"Stay away from the summoner." Cried out a fickle old lady

"You're a bad man" now that was just priceless

"Lady Yuna! Be careful!"

"But it was really my fault to begin with." She said trying to defend him "I'm Yuna.

Thank you so much for your help earlier." What about me, if I hadn't of help him, he would probably still be there trying to figure out that stupid puzzle

"I'm sorry about that. Wasn't that... Wasn't I not supposed to... Guess I...kind of overreacted." Look at him he's like putty in her hands

"Oh, no. I was...overconfident."

"Um, I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!"

"Really? Do you think I can become high summoner?" that question went unanswered for you see, our dear Tidus was interrupted.

"Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!" she nodded yes to the little native child. You know I've always wondered why does everyone from besaid have an accent besides Lulu, I know Yuna is understandable she was born in Bevelle, but Lulu had lived on besaid all her life what's up with that?"

"So, tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow?"

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

"Oh, really?"

"We can talk more. You can tell me all about Zanarkand" oh did I forget to mention I had been watching all this from the sidelines or so to speak. Wakka and I approached, the now love stricken teen.

"She's cute ya?" I mocked Wakka

"Yeah!"

"Don't get no ideas."

"No promises there, big guy. Hey, but what if she, like, comes on to me?"

"That's not going to happen." He leaned into his ear, "Besides I thought you had a thing for K-Chan." "If you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you."


	6. Off to freaking kilika we go, am i crazy

I'm trying to keep this story going okay. So don't worry I'm not going to stop until, K-Chan finds her way home and that's a promise. I've been really busy though so, it may take awhile but you all don't mind do you? Well here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters, but I do own K-Chan she's mine all mine bwahahahaha oh sorry when I wrote this disclaimer I was high on caffeine ha ha ha.

I myself was tired, and I was waiting for Tidus to get done doing whatever the heck he was doing. My head was sort of hurting anyways. I was half asleep by the time I found myself being pushed towards a bed. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep, for I found my dreams intermingling with my blonde headed companions.

"Where's the boat?" the question wasn't directed towards me but Yuna.

"Everyone will find us if it doesn't come soon."

"You really sure this is okay?"

"Would you take me to Zanarkand?"

"Hey you said you'd go with me" Rikku sounded hurt

"Oh hey…. I, um…."

"I thought Wakka told you not to get any ideas?"

"He did?"

"Yeah, so you're coming with me!" I watched with amusement

"Hey! You two Stop dreaming!" a familiar voice…the voice I had heard before, the voice from my dreams…

"I hate you." A young Tidus said.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

"You have to speak loudly."

"I hate you!"

"Eh?"

"That's the spirit!"

"You can do it!" Right about now I was about to burst into a fury of laughter, this part of the game had always confused me and I had always found it amusing in an usual sort of way. The dream ended….

"I hate you!" those three simple words woke me.

"Yeah you need to calm down I'm trying to sleep…" I growled angrily

"Sorry… I was just…"

"Shhhhh!" I silenced him

"He's dead, okay? Dead!" like the nosey little teenagers (especially me every time a car used to come in our driveway there I was starring out the window, my brother thought I was creepy but whatever I liked doing it) we were, we peeped outside the small hut.

"He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu. You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!" Lulu was chewing Wakka out like a dog and a milk bone.

"Yeah, but...he needed our help!"

"Excuses again?"

"Yeah, but..."

"That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!" she left him standing there baffled, I felt sorry for the poor guy. Quickly we scrambled away from the door as Wakka was about to walk in.

"Scary! So, who's Chappu?"

"My little brother Chappu. He looked like you."

"He's dead?"

"He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it. I first heard on the day of the tournament."

"Oh, so that's why."

"I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?"

"So you did it for revenge then?" I asked curiously

"That was the idea. I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother. Well, after the next tournament, I'll be a guardian full-time. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you, but I'm not."

"Don't worry. I mean, I owe you a lot. You really helped me out, you know? What I mean is...thanks, Wakka."

"Stop, you're embarrassing me!"

The next day was a new day.

"Hey sleepyheads…Something I want to give you" He pulled out a sword, the sword I knew as the brother hood.

"Whoa! You're giving this...to me?"

"Yeah, use it well!"

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." There was a frown on Lulu's face.

"Well, he never used it. Where's Yuna?"

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right? Why do we gotta wait here?"

"Oh calm down…she'll be here in a sec, and tell her she doesn't need all that cotton picking luggage."

"What luggage?"

"Oh nothing."

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started."

"The Calm?"

"Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent... She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey... We should leave together." Yuna came just as I predicted luggage and all, they all turned to me curious as to how I had known, I shrugged.

"You really don't need all that luggage."

"They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to

Visit."

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna."

"Hey I say if she wants to bring the temples gifts let her, I mean she is the summoner it's her decision not yours… you know if it makes her happy you should allow it." She smiled at me.

"No no its okay I really could do without it though." I shrugged.

"Well I tried." I shrugged again

"Okay! Off we go!" we made our way towards the top of the hill.

"Take your time." Lulu said to Yuna, I knew this had to be hard on them leaving this island for a journey that would end in death. (Or so they thought!)

"Let's get going, man!" Tidus spoke up, anxious and ready to leave the small backwater island

"We're gonna wait. Are you ready?" Yuna only gave him a small nod

"What's going on?" before Wakka could even answer I stepped in, trying my best to mimic Wakka's Voice

"It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip" I left out the part about Chappu, I mean I didn't want to arouse their suspicions. Blah I couldn't pray to a false god so I stood there awkwardly to the side.

"That should do it!" we continued on a bit further, the group giving us a tutorial on fighting fiends. A little bit further down the road I trailed behind them Tidus following suit.

"Why are you moving so slowly?" a grin came upon my face, that's when he became worried. "I don't like that look, even on someone who has such pretty features as you."

My grin widened.

"See that Ronso?" I pointed to the blue furry neko creature.

"Yeah?" he asked quizzically furrowing his brow as he did so

"He's about to attack you, it's no big deal though, but I'll help you take him down."

"How do you know that…." He thought about it for a second "wait never mind it doesn't take me that long to learn, because usually what you tell me always does come true."

"Good…" we readied our weapons and hastened our pace to catch up with the rest of the group. And just as I had said, there was Kimahri. We took him down easily.

"And still I wonder where you got that sword?"

"Hey I don't know, I just found it in those ruins we were stuck in."

"That's enough!" Wakka said to Kimahri sort of in a scolding manner, I giggle at the thought of the big Ronso as a house cat.

"What's with that guy?"

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting."

"That's not what I meant!"

"He's another of Yuna's guardians."

"Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway."

"Hmph." Was all Wakka could say

"But he has protected me since I was a child!" she added in quickly. We soon arrived at the port where the boat was waiting.

"Oh boo hoo hoo" in mock sadness, I mean come on she's goanna come back alive anyways there's nothing to worry about.

"Goodbye!" Yuna's voice was full of sadness and enthusiasm all at the same time. I stared off the side of the boat, the wind whipping my hair about wildly, the smell of the sea breeze relaxed me, but even so my mind was still in turmoil, I couldn't stop thinking about how I was going to get home, and worse whether I even wanted to go home. I contemplated about why the voice had called me "young summoner." So far from the meager battles we had been in I couldn't summon, maybe there was something more to it." I giggled as Tidus messed around with one of the passengers on the boat, stealing his binoculars. As expected he looked at each and every one of us dropping the binoculars as he did so. The weary passenger groaned, I let out a small chuckle.

"I hear the summoner's got noble blood"

"I heard she's lord Braska's daughter"

"You don't say."

"Lord….Braska?" Tidus mimicked curiously

"The last summoner to defeat sin" I replied quietly

"Oh I see…" Wakka and Lulu approached us. "It's tough when your father's famous"

"Heh?" Wakka was confused 'dumb redhead' I thought chuckling a bit

"Wakka's...a bit lacking in the imagination department." Both Tidus and I chuckled this time.

"Ha ha. Thanks, Lulu. I'll keep that in mind."

"Come on" I said rudely dragging Tidus away from them "Lets go talk to Yuna" I pushed him towards her.

"Oh um er….hi" Tidus said nervously, I nudged him "yeah how about that wind…"

"The wind is nice…" both of them laughed

"Ahhh…the sweet sweet beginnings of young love." I muttered

"You're a blitzball player, aren't you? From Zanarkand, right?"

"You hear that from Wakka? Wakka doesn't believe me at all." And the stupid dialogue went on and on and on… blah blah blah!

"But I believe you! I've heard, in Zanarkand...there is a great stadium, all lit up even at night!"

"Huh?" It was then that I zoned out, I couldn't bear to hear any more of that droll conversation. I walked away from the two, descending to the lower deck.

"Hey kicking luggage is fun!" I said in a rather goofy cartoon character kind of voice, and began to kick the suitcase. I kicked it a good 17 times before it ran out of potions. Since I sort of hated O'aka XXIII with a passion I decided to refrain from talking to that annoying little cu…oh never mind that's not a nice word especially if little kids are in our midst. Well anyway I went back up to the top deck. Yep Tidus and Yuna were still going at it.

"Uh oh..." Id forgotten about sins attack on the boat. It seems as though Jecht had read my mind for as soon as I thought about it our boat the S.S. Liki began to rock violently against the raging swell of water. Its funny I almost…almost laughed as Yuna fell, rude I know but sometimes when I'm nervous I just can't help myself. Luckily Kimahri was there to catch her. I clung to the railing of the boat for dear life.

"I wish I had a digital camera…" I said with a sigh, and with a loud hollow thud (guess there's nothing inside my head) a large object pelted my head. I freed one of my hands from the railing and picked it up. Guess what it was, go on guess, yes you are correct a digital camera as I wished. Just as sin rose out of the water I snapped a pic. "Yes! It has great resolution." I said as I looked at the screen. "I hope its water proof though…" I frowned "please let this be water proof." The screams of the innocent (or maybe not) passengers called me forth from my little world of electronics.

"SIN!" they said horrified. A couple of passengers began to ready the harpoon.

"What do you think you're doing? Stick a harpoon in him and we'll get dragged under!" Wakka's face was all too serious.

"Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it! Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!" She nodded as if understanding what they meant.

"Wait! Oh, boy..." Wakka slapped his forehead. It dawned on me for some strange reason I could hear the Enemy Attack music. I hummed along quite a inappropriate moment for it though. Quickly I rushed to the bow of the ship, as sin projected two sincales at us. I unsheathed my Masamune look alike (I dubbed it one winged angel my dedication to Sephiroth) striking the ugly little bugger before it could charge itself. I pondered why no one was helping me….

"Assistance please!"

"Oh right" Tidus said as he joined me in battle. After we took down the many rows of ever replenishing sinscales, the rest of the party finally decided to join in.

"Wakka, Lulu attack the fin…Kimarhri do that thing you do when you suck the hp out of fiends" (fyi I cant think of the right word for it, my brother took my playstation 2 and I haven't been able to play…that's sad though cause I know all the dialogue) They gave me weird looks but did as they were told. "Now Yuna summon Valefor." Again I was struck with awe as I watched the aeon's fmv wait it was the real thing not an fmv anymore, well any way I was still struck with awe or whatever. Her Valefor used the overdrive and it was seemingly over…Sin was gone but so was Tidus

"Echuilles" I whispered before launching myself off the railing and into the lukewarm water, soon to be followed by Wakka. He swam towards me giving me a look that clearly read 'what the hell are you thinking' I waved him off and pointed at Tidus, who was at present being repeatedly attacked by those obnoxious little sin spawn. I tossed him a phoenix down, and almost immediately through the magic of game play he woke up from his ko'd state. I sighed which was sort of a bad thing because after that my mouth practically flooded with water and I began choking 'you're an idiot' someone said in my head yes it was him he was talking to me again. And the battle began, it was a series of repetitions, Wakka would dark attack the thing, we'd take out the smaller ones, evade the stupid little jelly fishes blender attacks, and slice at the thing and then it would start all over again. Until the things was dead…(yeah I know I'm not very detailed with the battles but I probably will be by the time we get to a better boss, these ones I really didn't like) Horrified I replayed the scene over and over in my head as Sin decimated Kilika, really there was nothing I could do but still I felt guilty for having failed them. Funny they weren't even real and I was feeling sorry for them.

"When Sin attacked Zanarkand that day, I woke up in Spira. I kept hoping it would work in reverse, too." I put my hand on Tidus' shoulder, and gave him one of those looks like 'I feel sorry for you but there's more to it, and if you knew what I knew you'd freak out' yeah one of those, he smiled at me in my vain attempt to comfort him. Still I pondered to myself why I could hear his little narrating thoughts.

"I will defeat Sin... I must defeat Sin." Yuna said Determination laced in between each an every word. I gave her a reassuring smile taking her hand in mine and squeezing it (not to hard mind you I know she's a delicate little thing)

"I was just fooling myself. Maybe it was that day...on the sea, under the burning sun. I started to give up hope. I was in a foreign world. I wasn't going home. This was my new reality, and I was stuck in it for good."

"Oh my gawd stop it!" I shrieked heading towards the dock, earning quite a few stares, I glared at them with patented 'if you don't stop looking at me I will rip your insides out and devour them' glare.

And this is where I'll leave you off for now, not very exciting but don't worry I plan of making the next few chapters exciting I was trying to make this chapter nice and long for you but my Microsoft Word is acting like a monkey right now! Grrrr I hate it sometimes well any way yeah I'll have the next chapter up soon too. Cause I already started working on it yeah! I can't wait till I can get to Luca because when Auron comes into play an I just love Auron. Yes and Seymour yeah I love Seymour and if you've got a problem with that take it up with the boss.


	7. Kilika population: Me

Oh here we go I'm trying to make this chapter better than the last two because I know they sucked arse! Yeah I wasn't very detailed but I'm going to try to be in this chapter because while I was writing the last chapter I started skipping ahead and planning out what was going to take place in this chapter and the next few ones. Which I have now forgotten because it took me so long to get to this chapter. I know its been like a year since I updated but I plan on doing so again soon cause I no longer have friends besides my ps2 and my gameboy DS (In an Italian voice) Here we Gooo!

Disclaimer: nope I don't own FFX or any of its characters or any of its music

"Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid." Yuna said with a small almost undetectable smile on her face, I could tell she was full of sadness and sorrow for the people of Kilika

"M'lady Summoner!" one of the poor townsfolk addressed her.

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending." There was this emotion on her face…it was hard to describe, like a plethora of emotions just jumbled into one.

"Thank be to ye!" he said. If this hadn't been a highly inappropriate time, I would have laughed at the man's hideous way of speaking.

"Our loved ones... We feared they would become fiends!" The woman spoke up fear evident in her voice.

"Please, take me to them."

"I hate this part….I hate it so much." I clenched my jaw together, grinding my teeth then stopped when I realized how much it hurt to do that.

The red-headed blitzer with gravity defying hair approached us "We'll go see what we can do to help in town." I nodded, and waved him away from us.

"Uh, what's a "sending"? Are we going somewhere?" Tidus said as he sauntered up to Lulu.

"You truly are clueless, are you sure it's your memory that's the problem…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"If a soul is not sent to the farplane it wanders. If they wander around for too long hey become jealous of the living, they feel grief over their own deaf. This grief turns to anger, anger into rage and rage eventually into hate, they begin to hate us so much for living that they become fiends. So they are sent to prevent this from happening" I turned to Lulu, looking to her to see if I had missed any important details on the subject. She eyed me suspiciously I shrugged. I had basically just taken the words right out of her mouth and rephrased them.

"Summoners do this?" I nodded towards Tidus.

"How do you know all of this? I thought you were attacked by sin…" I shrugged again. (If you hadn't noticed I like shrugging, its fun).

"I guess sins toxins affect us all differently or something I don't know…."

I walked away from her taking out my camera as I did so. (Yes! it was water proof) turned the dial to record and began filming as Yuna walked out onto the water (wait is that even possible!) slowly she began to twirl her rod gracefully taking a step with each turn; it was a dance of great beauty. I felt sorry for the villagers who were crying to their hearts content, but it was also awkward for me; in theses situations I never knew what I was supposed to feel. Hey I might not have liked this part in the game but, I did have a friend who did, I always sought to over analyze it and I guess that's what made me dislike it.

"It's tough being a summoner." I stated quietly

"Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end."

"Until the…" I covered his mouth before he could speak the rest; no way in hell did I want him to embarrass me with that. He looked at me as though he were going to clock me if I didn't take my hands off of his mouth, I put a finger in front of my lips urging him to be quiet, shaking my head at the same time. He nodded; I waited a few seconds before I decided it was safe to let him talk.

"I hope... I hope I did okay." Yuna said meekly

"Okay? Okay? Yuna you were better than okay, you were absolutely awesome!" I cheered, offering her some words of comfort even if I didn't really mean them.

"Th-thank you" she said blushing all the while

"You did very well! They've reached the Farplane by now. But...no tears next time, hm?" Yeah you know who said this so I don't have to say who said it right? Good.

"I wished there would never be a next time. No more people being killed by Sin. No more sendings for Yuna. Everyone stood there watching her. It was strange, and somehow...horrifying. I never wanted to see it again"

At this point in time I wanted nothing more, but than to scratch my eyes out of their sockets, 'why do I always have to hear his stupid narrations.' I pondered silently, making odd faces while I did so I'm sure. A kilikan woman slowly backed away from me as I began to growl in udder madness "I WILL NARRATE, SOME DAY, SOME HOW!" I began to cackle madly for a couple of minutes and then quickly composed myself.

After a long night of helping the Aurochs repair Kilika (although it was beyond repair, I don't even know how they got it to look like that in X-2 it's a miracle.) I laid myself down in the inn room for a long night of sleep. I had to room with Tidus again no biggie. I had a strange dream that night, it was as if I were petrified I couldn't move, I was stone, pure stone. I couldn't breathe, but I could see but everything was dark aka a vortex of total obscurity. Slowly light began to fill the chamber I was in, first only a speck but then I became completely eclipsed by the brightness.

"Oh Fayth of the earthly realm please guide me on my quest…" a small silhouette came into view, it bowed to me lacing its fingers together I couldn't see the face, in fact I couldn't even tell whether it was a man or a woman, and that was the last thing I remembered about it before I was awoken with a sharp slap to my face. I rubbed my now throbbing cheek, shock and confusion still etched on my face

"Hey what was that for?" I said giving Tidus my patented 'if you don't explain yourself right now, I will slice the top of your head off and feed you your own fried brains' glare of doom. (I have a lot o glares don't I? yep and you'll be seeing more oh em hehe...) He scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Oh sorry about that you were starting to get hysterical, and no matter how much I shook you, you wouldn't wake up. You kept muttering on and on about "The Fayth" or something like that. Eh…sorry" I rubbed my cheek again.

"Well you didn't have to hit me so hard" I whined I had never really liked being hit in the face (courtesy of my Sister) but then again who does? Tidus stood there hovering over me for a few seconds, and I came to realize something 'hey he doesn't have any clothes on' I guess he was thinking the same thing or reading my mind or something because that's what he started to realize. We gave each other that knowing look; you know one of those awkward stares; before I decided it was time to scream. "PERVERT!" I yelled it at the top of my lungs before scrambling away from him. Unfortunately for him the others had heard me, and as of result came charging into our room.

"WHERE'S THE PERVERT, THERES NOTHING MORE I HATE WORSE THAN A PERVERT YA!" (Which wasn't really true because I'm certain Wakka hated the Al bed more than perverts)

"There he is, how indecent…exposing yourself to minors." I wagged a finger at him as he tried unsuccessfully to find something to cover himself with. I snapped a couple of photos of him (for my later enjoyment…no I'm just joking I'm not like that.)

"Oh thanks a lot." Tidus said sarcastically, still sort of ticked off with me for me embarrassing him in front of all the Aurochs.

"Awe but you were so cute." I said grabbing his cheeks "You looked like a deer in the headlights…sigh that was priceless, glad I got that on film." I took out my camera and showed him the nude pictures.

"Hey where'd you get that camera, I thought there was no machina…er machines in spira"

"I don't know really…when sin attacked it hit me in head and well I just kept it."

"Oh I see, I wish I had your luck, first those glasses, then that sword, and now the camera."

"Hey I hardly call that luck I had a lump the size of a blitzball on my head, hell it still hurts."

"Oh about that time back on the boat….thanks?"

"For what?" I asked inquisitively

"Saving my life." He stated bluntly

"Oh hardly…and besides you saved me from that over grown fish, I should be thanking you because my story could have ended a long time ago." We smiled at each other. "Well let's get going ya?" I said imitating Wakka, before hooking my arm into Tidus'

"Hey! You awake? Cap'n Wakka's waitin' for you!" Said Datto.

'How dumb of course we're awake, why would you ask a stupid question like that if we're up and walking of course we're awake. But then again I sleep walk so maybe it's not such a stupid question….gah!' I decided to reply anyways

"No we're still sleeping." I said sarcastically "this is all a dream." I rolled my eyes at him "that was one of the dumbest questions you could ask." Tidus' chuckled a bit.

"You're so mean." He said nudging me.

"I'm not a nice person in the morning" We went and found Wakka which didn't take very long.

"Ah, there you two are! Besaid Aurochs! Huddle! On to the temple, where we pray for victory!" As we headed our way to Kilika's forest Wakka began to explain Kilika's history or rather High Summoner Ohalland's history. "High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kilika temple here. Yep. Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, you know?"

"Wakka?"

"Hmm?"

"Praying for victory is good and all but is it right?"

"Is there something wrong with enjoying blitzball?"

"Is it really the time?"

I joined into the conversation.

"Blitzball helps the people of spira take their mind off of sin, without it all people can think about is the death and destruction that sin creates that's why blitzball has been around for such a long time. Is that correct Wakka?"

"Yes, well at least I think it is"

"Whatever you say" Tidus said still contemplating it.

"Shadup an' keep walkin' thinking isn't one of your good qualities" he chuckled at this giving me a small push. "Just play and win guys I'm counting on you" I gave them the thumbs up.

"Right!" they both cried enthusiastically in unison.

"Well the temples just beyond this jungle lets go!" the three of us caught up to the group.

"What's up lu?"

"Yuna's saying she wants you two with us."

"Huh?" Tidus pondered

"I want to ask you two to be my guardians" she said meekly.

'Really this girl needs some backbone all her life people have been walking all over her.' I shook my head,

'_You can't even begin to talk because you were just like her once'_ the voice spoke to me

'Yeah but…' I protested

'_But what?'_

'…..' I couldn't think of anything to reply to him

'_As I thought'_

"Yuna! What this is no time for jokes ya? They're newbies when it comes to fighting fiends, we don't know what they are capable of." Wakka was quick to protest

"Exactly you don't know what we are capable of, we've got potential."

"Not a guardians, then... I just want them nearby."

"What? What do you mean?" Tidus was trying desperately to pry the information out of her.

"It's just that well…" she fiddled with her fingers searching for the correct words to say

"We're all going to the temple any ways, oh and you?" she pointed to me.

"Huh? Me what'd I do?"

"I've got something for you" She grabbed me by my hand and drug me away from the rest of the group, they continued their conversation. She looked me over with her eyes of scrutiny

"Really you can't travel around dressed in such attire." I looked myself over true my skirt was torn to shreds, there was a big gaping bloody hole in the back of my shirt, and my boots were covered in dirt and grime.

"Um err… its all I've got."

"I figured as much" she replied. I watched her carefully as she dug through her inventory. She pulled out medium sized bag, and handed it to me. I opened it, contained inside was an entirely new set of clothes for me, a white lace up corset with feather trim, a thin white shawl, a long white skirt much like Yuna's but with pink feathers stitched into it instead of flowers and to top it off a pair of white knee high boots much like the ones I was already wearing. My mouth went agape.

"I hope they fit, I didn't know your size."

"Wow thanks you've got my style down pack." Quickly I disposed of my other clothing and changed into my new duds.

"How is it?" I looked at myself up and down.

"It's absolutely perfect." I replied still struck at how remarkably wonderful I looked in this new outfit.

"Oh I almost forgot." She pulled out a white hair clipped made entirely out of feathers and pinned it in my hair. "Now don't you just look so precious. Now you can present yourself at Kilika temple."

"Thanks really" I gave her a small hug, she stiffened a little at my touch but then relaxed. We joined the rest of the group again. "T what do you think of my new duds?" His eyes widened and his mouth hung, like a panting dog, a rather funny sight I must say. "Well?"

"Um wow….they look um great on you."

"Yeah you look like a fallen angel ya?" We moved on but were stopped by Luzzu and Gatta.

" The fiend sleeping up ahead is Lord Ochu its pretty strong so I'd recommend avoiding conflict." Luzzu warned us.

"Come on we can take em!" Tidus said rushing ahead with enthusiasm.

"Wait no!" I trailed behind him. Unfortunately Tidus' loud mouth awoke the Ochu and it was none to happy to see us. Eagerly Tidus attacked but it did little damage. "Lulu we need you! It's weak against fire."

"Oh course" She rushed over to us and began casting her fire spells whilst Tidus and I dodged its attacks.

"Tidus be careful if you get hit with one of its attack it'll poison you." He nodded. I sliced into the ugly bugger with one winged angel "if only Rikku was in our party I would've equipped you with firestrike." I sighed.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing I was talking to myself." We finished the Ochu off rather quickly with the help of Lulu. I glomped Tidus and began to vigorously shake him.

"Tidus…why would you do something so stupid, you've got to think about stuff before you do it!" I then noticed the position we were in and I began to blush furiously "well um…that'll learn ya." I said awkwardly while picking up myself up and off of him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Um sorry?" Tidus said sheepishly

"You should be." Lulu replied glaring down at him.

"WOAH THAT WAS AWSOME!" Gatta said running up to us "You three took down that Ochu like it was nothing."

"Yes very well indeed." Luzzu said "here take this you've earned it." He handed me an elixir.

"Um…Thanks I guess."

"Well we better get back to patrolling the forest; you never know when the fiends will strike." We waved them off and continued on to the steps leading to the temple.

"WAIT!" I said calling every single person there to a stop

"What's the hold up?" Wakka raised his eyebrow curiously at me.

"There's a sinspawn up ahead."

"Well how do you know huh?" Wakka inquired.

"Lets just say it's a hunch, a feeling in my gut." I pointed to my stomach

"We don't go by hunches ya, if we went by every single hunch you had do you think we'd get anywhere?" He ruffled my hair and continued on. "These stone steps have a history y'know?" Everyone but me looked up the rest of the stairs, I on the other hand took the time to touch the save sphere and heal myself for the upcoming battle. The Aurochs that had been tagging along with us, wimpy little boys if you ask me, laughed mischievously.

"A race huh? Think you can beat me?" Tidus said challenging them.

"Don't!" I said grabbing a hold of his arm

"C'mon let me have some fun I mean you can't be right all the time." He shrugged me off, frankly I was hurt.

"Well… if that's what you want, Yuna would you do the honors." I gestured towards her

"Okay, Ready?" She took off running up the stairs giggling all the way.

"HEY HEY!" Wakka called running after her and Tidus following in tow. Lulu giggled at their antics, but all I could do was sigh. I laughed as Datto came waddling down the stairs as fast as he could.

"L-Look out!" He screeched.

"Everybody Quick Sinspawn!" A smug grin over came my face as we ascended the stairs to tackle Geneaux. I dodged quickly as one of its tentacles burst through the stone pattern on the stairs. Almost immediately we went into action. Lulu casting spells which were being absorbed by the tentacles, Wakka and Tidus relentlessly attacking with their blitz and sword strikes, Yuna standing by for support and Kimahri the only smart one of the group attacking the tentacles I followed in suit. Unfortunately one of the m whacked me In the face causing a huge welt to appear. I growled loudly a rather inhuman growl which earned stares from the others.

"You're not going to do much damage if you keep attacking that shell all its going to do is either poison or confuse you with its poison mist, attack the tentacles first and then deal with the main body." Luckily this time they took my advice. But unfortunately one of the tentacles had whipped me in the head resulting in the skin breaking and the blood trickling down my face, a lot of blood may I add. After we had taken care of the Tentacles it finally opened that hard casing of a shell that was around it. "Tidus caste haste on Lulu and Kimahri!" he did as I had told "NOW LULU GO OUT WITH AN ALL OUT FIRE ASSAULT, KICK THAT THINGS ASS!" The stupid thing spit its poison on me and unfortunately since I had an open wound on my forehead it spread even quicker. With each attack that I inflicted my HP went down a couple of points. Luckily by the time my HP got down to only 9 the battle was over. I winced at the pain that the poison was inflicting on me.

"Yeesh!" Tidus said huffing puffing and panting.

"Sorry bout that! Hoped to break you in a little slower" He chuckled

"Being a guardian sure is tiring."

"Well you handled yourself pretty well. You got talent."

They continued their conversation about sinspawn and eventually Tidus began to narrate but abruptly stopped when they took note of my current state.

"You okay?"

"Yup-yup just a lil bit of poison" I answered back as my world began to spin and I felt myself teetering off the edge of the stairs and my sight beginning to go black. When I awoke again we were already at the temple, I was comfortably asleep in Kimahri's arms. I guess he had carried me up the rest of the stairs. I closed my eyes and pretended like I was still asleep, and listened to their conversation.

"You here to pray for victory too ya?"

"Psssh….Us pray? We're the Luca Goers. We always win." His voice was cocky, someone like him I could always see myself punching

"Oh yeah then why ya here?"

"We're praying for some good competition this year."

"What's your goal this year Wakka to do "your best" well I've got news for you your best isn't good enough. I don't even see why that sorry team of yours even shows up at the competition."

"What a bunch of jerks." I said stretching, yearning to use my own two feet now. Kimahri put me down I nodded towards him in thanks.

"Yeah their just as bad as Jecht putting people down."

"But sir Jecht was a kind man." protested

"Yeah he's cool" I could hear his deep raspy voice ringing in my head _"Thanks"_

'_No problem I know you meant the best for T but he doesn't see it like that, my dads like that he has an odd way of showing us love but I know that in my heart he loves me just as I know you love T'_

"…" was all I got back in reply I smiled on the inside.

'_Are you nearby or something the reason you're talking to me?'_

"_I'm always right here, right here with you."_

"_Oh my gawd does that mean you saw me get dressed." _hechuckled at that last bit which I got no reply to. My face turned a deep shade of sore throat red.

"You okay?" Yuna said rubbing my back "You just turned red all of a sudden, that poison must still have slight hold on you here let me use Esuna on you."

"No no, I'm alright I was just thinking y'know". (Y'know lately I've been saying y'know like a lot so unfortunately I type it too)

"Oh I see…"

"How do** you **know what my father was like anyways K-Chan?"

And that's where I'll leave you because I feel like starting a new chapter right about now. I've been working on this one on and off for like two years lol. So there you have it your new chapter okay.


	8. Writers Block!

Ok I'll try to have my new chapter up here in a lil bit but I have an extreme case of writers block because I'm trying to improve my writing skills, make it a little bit more detailed and, add funny to it all at the same time but I just can't think. I'm tying to also make the battles as detailed as I possibly can. I've already gotten a lot of it done but there's the fact that I've got a lot of revising to do, but I'll try to have it up here in a couple o' weeks, or maybe even days

Signed yours truly: MD aka Kazzy.


	9. Enter Luca

Ok so this is a new chapter now I figured out what was causing my writers block, a lack of passion. Let me start you off with a disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or any of it characters Square-Enix does I've got a serious case of writer's block I, mean I know what I wanna write but it just wont come out the way I want.

"…" I didn't answer him instead I changed the subject "Maybe we should make our way to the temple so Yuna can get the new aeon"

"Right" Yuna agreed. We made our way inside the temple where Wakka bent down in front of High Summoner Ohalland's statue and began to pray. I did the same but not to Yevon cause y'know I'm not into the whole idolism thing...

"Lord Ohalland guide us" Tidus did the Yevon bow too. It was then that that scantily clad whore Dona came into the temple. For the most part I ignored her for I knew who she was already and what her game was about.

"And who are you?" she sneered at Yuna which made her look even more unpleasant than she already did.

"I am Yuna I have journeyed as a summoner from Besaid." She introduced herself to the "whore"

"So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to. My, my, my... And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?"

And like the little dog he was, he nodded.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."

"You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving." She said smugly

"Yeah get outta here you ugly whore, and put some clothes!" I yelled as her figured retreated into the distance. She turned to glare at me before she left though, I stuck my tongue out at him errm I mean her everyone had a good laugh after that. I braced myself for the oncoming narration.

'Hmmm A guardian is someone a summoner can rely on, someone a summoner can trust their life with, Did Yuna feel that way about me? What's she smiling for'

"WILL U SHUT UP!" I covered my ears, and everyone looked at me like I was crazy like usual.

"You okay?" Wakka asked and I merely nodded "alright I'll take your word for it ya…" he seemed to doubt me though, he knew it and I knew it I was crazy that's all there is to it a crazy person with sane moments.

We moved to the elevator that led to the cloister of trials. I didn't even bother to board because I knew Kimahri would just push me off, like he had just done Tidus.

"Hey what's the big Idea?"

"You two aren't guardians yet…" Lulu replied

"Sorry you guys, we'll be back soon." Yuna tried to assure us as they began to descend

"Oh, sure! Soon like "tomorrow" soon, I bet!" I chuckled at him and he scowled at me. "What's so funny?"

"Oh don't worry T that Whore will be here in a little bit and then she'll have her big muscle head boyfriend throw us down in into the elevator. Then we'll have no choice but to solve the cloister of trials."

"…Oh…Wait what?" and just as soon as I predicted it I came true

"Here comes the whore here comes the whore dum dum dum dum dum here comes the whore" I sang in sort of a bridal coming sing song voice causing Tidus to giggle like a little girly man

"Where's Yuna" the whore asked. Tidus and I pointed down to the elevator.

"Then why are you two here?"

"Hey, we're not guardians, so we aren't supposed to go in, right?"

"Hmm, your not guardians you say?" she let out her evil and equally annoying laugh.

The big muscle head picked Tidus up and threw him onto the elevator and then began to move for me.

"Old whore hmm?" she said while smiling smugly. "I'm far prettier than you are anyways, look at these flawless features." I scoffed at her I mean really, looking at her **_and_** her cellulite made me wanna ralph all over the place,

"if you touch me…" I tried to think of something good to make him back off "if you touch me you…you muscle head, so help me god I'll make it so that you can never have children EVER."I made sure I put emphasis on the last word as I said brandished my sword in a menacing manner towards the space between his legs he flinched ever so slightly, a look of fear on his face. I expected for him to call out to his lover in a whiney girly voice like he usually did

"Humph, fine leave her." I jumped onto the elevator myself, as it had already begun its decent down into the trials. We stepped back off of the platform when it reached the lower level.

"What are we supposed to do only guardians are allowed down here, and we sure aren't any guardians?" I gave him a reassuring smile

"Don't worry nothing bad is goanna happen, now come on and help me solve this puzzle. I'll tell you exactly where to put each sphere okay?" He nodded, and we went about solving the trials it didn't take long, for I had done that puzzle so many times that I had it memorized.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Wakka said as we barged into the chamber of the faith he had a disappointed look on his face

"It was that whore and her pea brained guardian!" both T and I giggled again at the nickname I had so eloquently given her. "she pushed us down here, and then the elevator wouldn't go back up."

"Well we didn't exactly see if it would go back up K-chan." I growled at him telling him to shut up. I mean he wasn't exactly helping our case.

"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!" I rolled my eyes at her luckily; she didn't see that though, because I didn't want her to bite my head off, like she did so often to Wakka and Tidus.

"Don't worry everything will be ok huh?" he muttered under his breath to me and I shrugged "Consequences what consequences?"

"She could be excommunicated from Yevon!" Wakka exclaimed, Tidus bit his lip. And so we waited and waited for yuna to come out of the chamber. Tidus couldn't sit still, cant blame him though because it was boring waiting there for hour after hour. After a while I started to develop a throbbing in the side of my head which eventually turned into a head ache and then progressed into a migraine. I felt awful, It was like I was hung over (erm…not that I know what that's like nope I don't drink, drinking is bad, I'm too young to drink…aw who am I kidding yeah I drink) A wave of nausea came over me and I blacked out.

'_Summoner…'_ the faith of Kilika appeared before me _'Summoner.'_ Seeing as how there was only me and him there in the darkness I assumed he was speaking to me

"who me? You must be talking to the wrong person I'm no summoner"

'_You are mistaken, for I have sensed the strong presence of the summoner's soul inside of you. I predict that You have a long journey ahead of you, there are many lie trials ahead, train hard and I will lend you my strength. Whenever you find your self in need call upon us and we will come.'_

"Call upon you?"

'_Yes, call us when you need aid and we will surely appear, I must depart now for my connection with you grows weak'_

"Wait what do you mean…I don't understand." I never got my answer though for he began to fade away, and I awoke to find everyone standing around me.

"Yo what's up?" I asked inquisitively noticing they were all giving me a funny stare.

"You blacked out are you okay." It was Lulu who asked this question.

"Yeah fine, just have a slight headache…that was weird" I mumbled the last bit

"What was that? I didn't get that last part."

"Oh its nothing I said I wanted to grow a beard." She raised her eyebrow and gave me a strange look.

"You are an odd child…" she quirked her eyebrow at me

"Y'know my sister used to say that too hmm...never thought it was true, but it guess it must be if you say it too."

We made our way out of the temple where Yuna was immediately swarmed by the town folk as if they were a pack of mosquitoes. I look at Tidus, he looked sad, but I knew it was because he was thinking about his home, about how his fans used to do that to him.

"I thought I had put my feelings for Zanarkand behind me. But they were there, and they grew inside me, bigger, and bigger, till I was just ready to burst."

"What's wrong are you okay?" Yuna asked concern evident in her voice

"I…I don't know". He was unsure of himself.

"What do you want to do?"

"Scream out loud." He replied and then proceeded to do so. "AHHHHHH!" We no more like they all looked at him like he had lost him mind. I moved to talk to him since he was already trailing behind the rest of the group.

"You know, I miss my home a bit too well not really mostly I miss Gurnee he's a sheep I sleep with all the time, I've been here for what four days, maybe not as much as you though…"

"I feel better knowing you're here though." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it instantly causing me to blush "with you here I know that there's someone going through the same things as me and that can sympathize with me." I smiled at him.

"Um…I'm glad that you feel that you can confide in me." We walked back through the jungle and to the dock him still holding my hand mind you to the S.S Winno where I immediately departed for bed and didn't awake till the next day when we arrived at Luca.

"Hey wake up!" Tidus was shaking me eagerly. I cracked my eyes open ever so slightly letting the light flood into my vision he had a look of pure joy on his face.

"Nnnn…what?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes also

"We're here, in Luca." I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down

"That's great." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm; "Really you woke me up for that." I closed my eyes once more. He shook me again "Stop eeeet!" I whined but he was persistant.

"Alright fine fine…I'm up I'm up sigh" I blushed, noticing he was staring at the chocobo print bra and panties that I had purchased from a woman in Kilika and also happened to be wearing. "GET OUT!" I threw the pillow at him and he scampered out of the room a smirk plastered on his face. A little bit later I emerged from my cabin fully dressed in the out fit that Lulu gave me. Luca was beautiful…I can't even describe it, it was sooo beautiful, and there were people everywhere and the best part of all clean crisp air.

"Luca here I come!" I danced around the ship like a crazed chimp, waiting as patiently as I could which wasn't very well. I could here those two announcer guys narrating and announcing and what not.

Ah yes I don't really fee like putting a lot of detail in this part so I'll just repeat what two announcer dudes said.

Bobba: "Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number 2. All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts! High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them-a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"

Jimma: "Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year."

Bobba: "Exciting, isn't it, folks? Our next team off the ramp is... Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today." The camera then panned to us. Wait camera ooooh I thought machina was forbidden…stoopid made up religion breaking your own rules, and that just shows you how corrupt the government is.

Jimma: "Best of luck to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid." Tidus looked around enthusiastically for the screaming fans but that soon faded away when he found out they had only a handful of fans for the Aurochs, I felt kinda bad for the guy. I gave him a sympathetic look.

Bobba: Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is... Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!

The camera panned over to the goers, eww gag me…I began to make retching noises "BOOO! GO AUROCHS!"

Jimma: Would you listen to that Bobba one of those Auroch Fans seems to be heckling the Goers, that just goes to show you how dedicated those fans are. I mean really you have to be to have faith in a team that bad.

Bobba: You can say that again, Jimma. But, Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!

"sigh It's like this every year, try not to let it bother you."

"Hey T?" I gestured for him to come to me, and began to whisper in his ear, he hastily nodded in agreement

"I was thinking the exact same thing." He smiled evilly, as he boosted me up to the crate and then I extended my hand to help him up there where I was. My eyes almost bulged out of my head as he pulled out two megaphones from outta no where literally.

"STOP RIGHT THERE GOERS!" we said in unison earning the attention of said team and all their fans. "YOU GUYS ARE SMILING NOW BUT NOT FOR LONG CAUSE THIS YEAR THE AUROCHS ARE TAKIN' THE CUP." T let out this evil cackle, I mean really it was freaking evil, and I continued "YEAH THE AUROCHS ARE GOANNA KICK YOUR ASSES!"

We climbed back down and Wakka painfully glomped us.

"What in Yevon's name we're you two doing" he said ruffling both of our hair. Yuna just giggled and Lulu shook her head Kimahri as usual said nothing…as expected.

"We sure did stand out though." Datto said

A man (he is an insignificant character so he does not have a name yet he has a voice so I'll call him frank) came running past I stuck my foot out and tripped him.

"Miss K-Chan that's not nice." Yuna scolded me all I could do was giggle.

"Please Kazzy, or just K-Chan none of that formal crap, and besides you have to admit it was kinda funny." Frank (yes he's still insignificant) got up dusted himself off and started jogging again.

"Maester Mika is here!" frank replied in excitement

"Wow already?" replied a woman who also did not have a name and even if she did I wouldn't care to learn it because I'd probably never see her again.

"Number three dock." A third person answered back.

"What's going on now?" Tidus said with a sigh.

"Maester Mika has arrived!" Yuna was all kinds of excited

"Mika Maester?" he tilted his head like a dog, I couldn't help but think about how cute he was when he did that.

"He's kinda like the president or um leader, um Lulu would you do the honors?" I gestured to her.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the people of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester."

"Fifty years um erm…shouldn't he be retired by now? Strangely enough Wakka didn't say any thing and I added my two cents

"Yeah old fuc…" Wakka cut me off

"Hey mind your mouths" I scratched my head

"Wakka…er were you waiting for me to add say something rude too?" he scratched his head, and a deep look of concentration appeared on his face as if he was thinking very very hard. "Never mind don't think too hard your head might explode." And indeed his head did explode…nah I'm just kidding.

"Well anyway let's go see him." Yuna cheered, and with that we ran off to dock number…3? Yep dock number three, and when we got there it was full of people I mean FULL of people.

"Hey I can't see I'm too short!" I whined

"I can't see nothin' either" Tidus replied back to me

"Shhhh" Wakka um…shushed us and then some how we found our way in the front of the crowd, like miraculously we found ourselves in the front of the crowd I don't even know how but we were there oh yes we were there in the front of the crowd. My eyes almost bulged out of my head as Seymour began his decent down the ramp of the ship; I had to stop myself from drooling.

"That's a Guado right." Another random man asked his random friend.

"Who could it be?" the random woman replied I call her Jane though.

"Isn't that Maester Seymour?" Everyone bowed except me and Tidus. Oh yes I know I have bad grammar, For Tidus and I would have been better for me to say but whatever, I'm telling the story bad grammar and all.

"Here comes the old man…" I muttered under my breath as Mika slowly shuffled down the ramp like only an old person would. "I wonder why old people always smell?" I pondered out loud earning a glare from the old dead fart that smelled, apparently he had heard me. 'memo to self learn to control voice level'

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome." He turned to Seymour "Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you...the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon."

"I am Seymour Guado. I am it is my honor receive the title of maester. Blah blah blah Jyscal yada yada yada legacy and what not." Yes I know that's not exactly what he was saying but that's what I was hearing, even though it was Seymour and it was always my pleasure to see Seymour he was sooo (see I had to add 2 extra o's to emphasize the point) boring. His speeches are always boring, I'm sure he had to take classes to be this boring. Tidus let out a "humph" and I giggled

"You two bow your heads!" I felt Wakka whack me in the back of the head and I turned and gave him the most evil and sadistic glare I could muster up and he instantly shrank back as he thought I might rip his head off. "Sorry" he said quietly almost too quietly. But as I had noticed Seymour didn't care, all he did was shrug his shoulders at our so called "rudeness.

I expected Seymour to be smiling at Yuna and flashing his eyelashes and what not, (geez how many times have I said "what not" in this chapter?) but was surprised when it was not her that he was smiling at but me. I averted my gaze as quickly as I could. 'ok weird why the heck was he smiling at me?' I bit my lip and tucked the piece of information away for later examination.

"It really psyches you up ya? Alright last meeting before the match! HUSTLE!" as said they met up in the locker room to discuss and review their game plan. I opted to roam around Luca, I wasn't very fond of blitzball because I never could win the game, which infuriated me to no end.

There were a lot of people in Luca, I often found myself trying to push my way through all of them and I wasn't too polite about it either. Gawd you people don't even know it was like a backwater New York just filled to brim with Spirians. But a girl out of all of the Spirian people stuck out, I know I had seen her before, her bright red wavy hair, was so familiar. 'I've seen her before but where ugh…brain fart!' I ran after the girl "Hey wait!" I called out to her but she seemed to disappear into the crowd which wasn't a hard feat to accomplish.

"Hmm weird." I whispered Tidus and Yuna came running up to me.

"Hey Ms. K-Chan do you think you could help us search for someone."

"Oh yeah sure what ever." I said coming out of my daze "Wait didn't I say to cut out the formal crap.

"Yes but…" she trailed off changing the subject "Well anyways can you help us find Sir Auron?" she pleaded

"Wait, Yuna she doesn't even know who Auron is or what he looks like." I died a little bit inside at this I don't know why I just did.

I blew a raspberry. "Still though I'd like to help"

"I heard he was in the café!" Yuna said anxiously

"Yuna remember to whistle and I'll come running."

"Yes!" she said nodding shyly I rolled my eyes…'not that mushy crap, make up your mind are you goanna flirt with me or her?'

"C'mon why are we sitting round here talking when we could be lookin' for Auron" I grabbed both of their arms and began to drag them towards the café as fast I could I knew Auron wouldn't be there we'd just missed him but it's better to get it done sooner than later. I did a quick san of the café just to make sure he wasn't there hiding or something.

"He's not here." I pouted I knew he wasn't goanna be there but I still felt sad when I didn't see him. We walked up to Kimahri who was having a confrontation with two other Ronsos I knew them well Yenke and Biran. Why is Kimahri so small anyway, is it because his horn got broke or something?

"Why not talk, Kimahri? Not see Yenke for ten years! Say something! Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?"

"Leave Kimahri, Yenke. Kimahri is small Ronso. Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces."

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn-molt! Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso. Kimahiri think he too good for Ronso, he hang out with humans and try to forget his Ronso heritage."

I couldn't understand for the life of me why they kept pushing him and me, I had nothing to do with this, I mean wasn't the saying let Ronso deal with Ronso problems? Well these two were asking for it, my hand was just itching to grab the hilt of One winged angel and slice this creeps up.

"Take 'em on!" Tidus said egging us on, I wanted to do so but Kimahri beat me to it. Okay so I'm going to go in fast forward mode now Yenke laughs at Kimahri, Kimahri punches him, bartender orders us to take it outside yada yada yada, Yuna disappears, of course I already know who the culprits are. We walk outside Lulu's waiting for us and she's all pissed off cause we let our guard down. Fast forward mode off

"Where have you been?" Lulu hissed biting each and everyone one of our heads off.

"Huh what? We were searching for someone" Tidus asked sigh clueless as usual

"Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. In return for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose the game."

"WHAT?" Tidus asked all furious and stuff.

"Oh don't worry I know where she is…" 'oops' I thought covering my mouth. Lulu narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously I thought she might start hissing and clawing at me.

"Trust me Lulu she knows what she's talking about if she says she knows something you better believe it, cause whatever she just predicted always comes true." 'Oh thank you Tidus I so totally have to kiss you after this'

"I don't think they'd hurt her I mean they're only blitzball players after all." Lulu added in.

"Come on the Al bhed have taken here to dock 4, but you know they aren't going to give her up without a fight." I took off for the dock the three of them slightly trailing behind me. "Just dodge the Machina it'll just slow you down." I yelled jumping over said machina; we arrived right on time to see the al bhed ship attempting, yes attempting to leave with our Yuna. I backed up a bit to give myself a running start, and then leapt blindly on the deck of the ship, only to find the Oblitzerator waiting for us there.

"Lulu don't even worry about that thing just cast Thunder on that crane over there. Tidus and Kimahri you attack it and I'll…I'll uh help." 'Want to cast a thunder spell really bad…thunder…thunder…thundercats HO! No really thunder.' I envisioned a powerful thunder spell hitting the crane, and miraculously it did. 'Was that me or Lulu' I turned to Lulu and gave her a questioning stare. She shrugged at me 'so it was me, but can I do it again?' I tried to envision another powerful spell hitting the crane but it was a no go. The Oblitzerator hit us with one of its blitz ball attacks, they didn't do that much damage but still it was really annoying. Once the crane was up and working (it took the longest to get it up and running because it didn't have enough juice) I had Tidus turn it on and it ripped the Oblitzerator into shreds which made as harmless as melted butter.

"Yuna" Tidus said running up to her as said grand prize emerged from behind the door.

"I hope you hurt them." Lulu encouraged yes because we know lulu is all about pain all the time.

"What is it T?"

"I just thought for a second this was that same ship we were on earlier but I guess not."

"What are you talking about?" Yuna asked curiously

"Before we ended up here some Al bhed people saved us, but… we were attacked by sin."

"Oh, was there a man named cid on board."

"I don't know we really didn't get aquainted with any of them."

"who's cid?"

"My…uncle, my mother said that if I ever needed anything to go seek him out…"

"Whoa then that means…"

"Yes I'm Al-bhed but you two can't tell Wakka you see he hates the Al-bhed."

"Oac e ghuf, ra'c xieda pimmraytat!" (yes I know he's quite bullheaded)

"Oh!" I grinned at her and put a finger to my mouth meaning I wouldn't say anything and Tidus merely nodded.

"Oh that's right you speak that language."

"K-Chan are you Al-bhed."

"Well you could sorta say that but sorta not…" we began to walk back to the stadium making idle chat all the way.

"Good luck T" I said patting him on the back as he entered the locker room. "I'm counting on you" He gave us the thumbs up, which was our (our as in Yuna, Lulu Kimahri and I yeah I've got good grammar) que to leave. We made our way to the stadium seats and sat down and watched the game

I was very interested in the game, it was boring but never the less I watched intently anyways, I knew that's what T would have wanted. For the first half of the game both teams remained tied in nothing to nothing, then they went to half time which lasted for about 10 mins mostly that involved both teams resting up a bit before the next half of the game. The next half of the game was pretty much the same neither team scored; it was more like a public game of monkey in the middle. I knew as it happened in the game that they would go into overtime, although I couldn't exactly predict who would win, that was something even I didn't know.

This is my part one of chapter 7 I had to break it down because it was too long. It felt sort of rushed, so I'm going to try to slow it down a bit but not have it too detailed also. Part two of chapter seven should be up in a matter of days


	10. After the game

Sorry I said I'd have it updated in a couple of days but in fact it's been a couple of months. But I was playing FFX a couple of days ago and I was reminded that I didn't update.

I knew I couldn't take that Garuda all on my own but I tried any way, no one could help me now Tidus, Auron, and Wakka (by the way they won the game,) were all the way over there on the other side of the Blitz stadium dealing with their own problem, they wouldn't be able to reach me in time.

"All right you ugly mother, you wanna peace of me?" I waved my sword at it menacingly and glared at it as best I could, but it only seemed to gleam at me with laughter as if it were mocking me, thinking that such a small person even imagined trying to taking it on was pathetic. "Alright" I charged at it slicing into its torso, it let out a shriek of pain and attempted to peck me in the head with it large toothy beak, I dodged the attack to the best of my abilities. It tried again this time successful in its endeavor. "The head, sigh why does every thing go for the head?" I swung at it again with One Winged angel this time cleaving its foot clean off, the bloody stump began to squirt the crimson ooze everywhere. This time its attack was a sonic boom, I wasn't very lucky to be standing where I was on the edge of the overhang. The sheer force of the blow knocked me off leaving me fall god only knows how many stories. 'This is the end' I thought bitterly, as the contents of my stomach threatened to spill out of my mouth. I closed my eyes and waited slowly for the impact to come but it was taking a while, me being so high up and all.

'K-chan Summon me if you want to live' a strong male voice was commanded in my ear well maybe not my ear more like my head. 'Who are you?' I responded back only to get this reply 'that is not of any importance right now, however it is important that you summon me right now, lest what you call brains will splatter on the pavement below.' 'Alright how do I do that?' the voiced seemed to scoff at me 'you're the summoner you should know.' 'That's just the thing I'm not a summoner, and I don't know.' I retorted back 'very well, think of help, think deeply that you need help and I will come.' 'Got it help…I NEED HELP!' I felt a foreign power surge through me, and then a bright light arose from my hands moving my limbs in a fashion that I had only seen in Naruto. I couldn't believe my eyes as what looked like a fiery version of the lifestream surge from the ground and began to slowly form in to a long silvery looking dragon with a greenish/aqua-ish eye color. He was very familiar to say the least. The dragon quickly wrapped itself around me preventing me from falling any further; it looked me in the eye analyzing its summoner. I could hear it breathing in my head 'who are you?' I pondered more to myself than it 'your presence seems so familiar' 'I don't know who I am myself but you may call me Phiros'

"Phiros?" I whispered its name out loud "Would you mind helping with this fiend problem." The large dragon nodded and swiftly began to glide through the air eradicating each and every enemy we came across without so much as flinching. 'These three what of them?' the dragon eyed my friends and fellow guardians dangerously "no they are my companions! Do you think you could set me down by them?" 'As you wish' He set me down gently next to Tidus.

"Wh-WHAT is that?" Tidus and Wakka said in Unison gesturing towards the creature.

"I'll explain later. Please protect us." I said taking a gentler tone with Phiros and he seemingly nodded, but his further assistance was not needed, for it was then that Seymour summoned anima and Anima used pain on all the fiends eradicating them all at once ( where did I learn such big words like that? Guess my mom is rubbin' off on me) "Wow its… it's so much more amazing in real life." I said mesmerized by the situation, I turned my attention towards Seymour only to find him staring back down at me a twisted smile on his face…again I blushed, even though Seymour was evil, wicked twisted yada yada yada all that jazz everything in the book that you could call him. (I just can't help myself)

'I'm not very fond of that one' a voice only I could hear said in my head

"I kinda figured you'd say that sooner or later. So anyways how do I like dismiss you?"

'Simple think thoughts of me leaving, a summoner should know these things.'

"Like I said before I'm not a summoner, I don't exactly know what I am...really or why I'm here."

'I would not permit any ordinary summoner to summon me so you must have great purpose.' I scoffed at him, and began of think of him leaving. He disappeared but It seems I was not rid of him for I could still feel his presence, but not on a physical plane of existence.

"Your still here aren't you?"

'Yes' he growled quietly almost like a purr (meow meow)

"So…do I have another head buddy now?" Auron (Aurrypoo!) Tidus and Wakka were giving me funny looks because seemingly I was having a conversation with myself. "See your making me look like I'm crazy…"

'On the contrary it's **you** who's making you look like you're crazy, if I'm not mistaken if was you who started the conversation.' I puffed up my cheeks like a blowfish in aggravation; he seemed to be getting a kick out of poking fun at me

"Uh… K-chan who are You talking to?"

Sorry it's so short but I can't think of anything after this. I mean I've written farther than this part but every time I do I don't like the outcome of it and I erase it but I have started a new chapter though. Oh and I've also given some thought about rewriting the chapters I did when I was in the 8th grade (I'm in the tenth grade now) wow cant believe I've been writing this story that long and I've only updated a couple of times.


	11. Mihen oh what a long road

So yeah chapter 8 was sorta short but that's only because I couldn't think come to think of it all of my chapters are short. Anyways thanks to all of you that reviewed, you're really encouraging me to keep this going. Many times I thought about giving up on this cause I was drawing a blank., Sorry it gets sort of boring but I have to get past this boring part if I'm to put of any more chapters, (that's what was blocking me from writing was the boring part cause I wanna make it more exciting but I just cant think of a way to do that so I just put it up anyways, I may go back and change this later."

Disclaimer: I_ still_ don't own final fantasy or any of its characters.

"Oh just the creature that lives inside my head…" I trailed off; I have a really short attention span it seems

He gave me a perplexed look, maybe he thought I'd gone just a bit more insane than I already was

"Y'kno we've been here practically all day and I haven't gotten to spend any time with you." I blushed, yay he wanted to spend time with me

"I know but you had your blitzball game and everything, and I didn't wanna bother you I mean you already had enough on your mind, I didn't want to cloud your thoughts…oh by the way I meant to congratulate you guys on winning that's one thing that I didn't know whether you would win or not."

"Thanks…oh I almost forgot, what was that…that thing you were with."

Phiros growled in my head at the reference to him '_**Thing**_…_Thing_ how dare he address me as such…'

"Well…" I giggled "that was Phiros, he's an aeon…er at least I think he is."

"An aeon? WAIT WAIT WAIT YOU CAN SUMMON?!"

"I guess so…"

"Well that's cool, it'll come in handy I guess."

"Hey hey hey since you two seem to be catching up with each other, I think I'm goanna go regroup with the otha's ya." We hadn't noticed Wakka was still there, (auron had slipped off somewhere.) I nodded, as he jogged off, I knew he was going to go talk to the aurochs, y'know break the bad news to em. (CAPN) Tidus and I just explored, luca for a bit, it was much prettier that I had ever imagined a docking city to be, but all the while we wandered, it felt like we were being followed, it was an uneasy feeling. Someone bumped into me quickly uttered an apology and scampered away, but that bright red hair it was familiar.

"Wait a second!" I tried to push through the crowd "Alex!" I called, but the flame head quickly disappeared into the sea of people.

"Who's Alex?" Tidus asked with a raised eyebrow

"My friend she, was with me when this all began but I haven't seen her since, well at least I know, that she's okay, y'kno I remember telling you about her when I first met you at Baaj."

"Yeah I remember now."

"Maybe we'll run into her again"

"Yeah maybe, although I'd rather have you to myself." He grinned at me, instantly turning me candy apple red. We began walking again (y'see we had stopped and were talking in the middle of the street err…sidewalk…Plaza? whatever) I felt someone grab me and then I was carried off by the strings that laced up my corset, astonishment I'm sure dripping from my newly tanned face.

"???..." I looked to tidus who was following close behind whoever was carrying me; he didn't seem to panic so I didn't panic. I was then rather roughly dumped on the hard concrete (does spira have concrete?) near a crate in the docks. "Oowww" I said rubbing my now sore buttocks. I glared at whoever had tossed me so eloquently…Auron.

"So you must be her…where is the other I was told there would be two?" he scanned me over

"Wha…" I was puzzled by his statement.

"Hmph…" he said as if what he saw satisfied him. "What of your weapon?"

"Well I have this…" I pulled out one winged angel, he nodded in approval.

"A fine swor…"

"HEY YOU!" T burst out rage emanating from every fiber of his being. "Are you just going to ignore me?" He grabbed Auron lifting him by the collar, and shaking him with all his might. "Everything's your fault, Gettin swallowed by sin, ending up in spira, not being able to go back home to zanarkand, it's all your fault." As predicted, auron began to chuckle, no it was more than a chuckle it was a laugh, a rumble from deep within. He had not expected to get this reaction at all but it was calming to him. I let this be their time because I knew that this was going to be hard on T this was **his** story after all.

"Who are you anyway? You…you knew my old man, and you also knew, yuna's father?"

"That is correct" he looked as if he were half paying attention.

"There's no way just now way man. Impossible."

"Nothing impossible about it. Ten years ago, Jecht, Braska, and I defeated sin. Then I went to zanarkand where I watched over you. So that one day I could bring you to spira."

"Why did it have to be me?" He whined in that annoying high pitch voice he sometimes uses.

"Jecht asked me to."

"No way, my old man? Is...Is he alive?" there was uncertainty in his voice. He bowed his head, knowing that what he was about to say was going to be tough on the boy.

"It depends, on what you mean by alive, but then again I did feel something of him in that shell. Couldn't you? You must have felt him when you came into contact with sin." He paused for a second as if he were trying to grasp the point of what he was saying, and then it dawned on him.

"NO WAY!!! There's just no way."

"Sin is jecht." Auron said nonchalantly.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" The pitch of his voice raised and he struggled to keep it from cracking.

"It's the truth."

"You..!" he hissed at me "you knew!" his words bit into me like acid, as if he were trying to pit all the blame on me.

"And so what if I did, as I recall you have a bit of a tough time believing what I have to say, so what was the point in even trying to explain it you, your so thick skulled." I spit back as much venom, as he had directed towards me, oh yes it was his turn to look dumbfounded. "Don't even think for one second that I'll let you pin any of this on me, cuz like it or not I'm stuck here in spira too buddy!" I poked him harshly with every word.

"You'll see for yourself. Come with me."

"And if I say no."

"Every story must have an ending"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STORIES" he screamed. Auron was beginning to lose his patience.

"Fine come or don't. It's your decision." He grabbed my arm, to make appoint to say that I didn't have a choice in the matter. I wanted nothing more but then to embrace him (tidus, although I wouldn't have minded embracing my aurrypoo) at that moment, to let him know that it was alright for him to let the tears go, lord knows he wanted to cry, I could see it on his face, but he settled on having a tantrum instead.

"You say it's my decision but I have to go with you, I have to, you two are the only ones that can tell what's going on in this place.

"Irritating I know, or are you afraid? It's alright"

"Will I ever go back to zanarkand, and K-chan, will she ever go back to her home."

"That's up to Jecht, as for her." He looked at me "I don't know… I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come" We were silent for the most part, only stopping to buy supplies from a nearby Shoppe, and then proceeding onto where the rest of the party had paused. They were talking amongst themselves.

"Do you think they'll find a way back to their homes?"

"In any case I'll miss the both of them."

"They're still in town right? I think I'll go see them, OH!"

"Whoa" Wakka breathed as we approached them,

"Sir Auron?"

"Yuna, I wish to become your guardian do you accept?"

"You serious?" wakka was astonished.

"You refuse?" he sounded taken aback. It was then I noted that we were still holding hands, he hadn't let go since earlier. (Aurry-poo is really hawt y'kno)

"No no," she replied quickly "we accept right everyone?" everyone else nodded.

"But why?" (Lu hasn't spoken in a while teehee and Kimahri just doesn't talk at all.)

"Promised braska., He comes too." He pushed Tidus forward,

"Um hi guys…er howdy" he bowed awkwardly.

"I this one I promised Jecht"

"Is Sir Jecht alive?"

"You'll meet eventually."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Ahem what about me…?" I felt left out

"You are my charge, my responsibility alone, this one is just a promise I made." I stepped forward.

"Yuna I would be most honored, if you would knight thee, thy guardian." I bowed a goofy grin on my face, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I would be delighted to have you as my guardian, you'll make it…fun" she smiled softly at me.

"So what's our itinerary where are we headed?" Auron was of course directing this at Lulu.

"Hey come with me" the next part doesn't even deserve to be written down, partly because its embarrassing, and partly because I'm not too fond of the Yuna-Tidus (Tuna) bonding moments, so I wont write It down, because this is my account of my adventures in spira, and K-chan can leave out any details she deems unnecessary.

We began our trek through Mihen highroad, earning a couple of experience points along the way. We paused for a moment in front of some ruins that were scattered about on the outskirts of the path, I spied an old man standing in front of an old building, tidus approached him, and he engaged in conversation (but who didn't talk to tidus?)

"Tell me" he said with an air of elegance. "Do you know what these ruins are from"

"Um some old city." Tidus tone was sort of rude and uncaring, but he was ignorant of this.

"Correct an ancient machine city…" he began to ramble on and on about the testament of sins power and yada yada yada, but I stopped listening to him because I have the attention span of a watermelon. Then he addressed me.

"Tell me." Oh here we go again, I thought who ever was playing this twisted game might have accidentally mashed the X button again. "Young lady do you know the history of spira?"

"Um some I guess, I know about the machine wars and stuff like that." I scratched my head.

"Ah good good, do you know about the events of spira prior to the Machina wars?"

"No"

"Ah would you like to hear about them." I nodded "very well then, I shall tell you, long long ago about 3000 years or so ago, they say that over spira reigned a goddess, majestic and beautiful, she had a beauty that bewitched all." He paused for a second so that he could catch his breath. "Shall I continue?"

"Please!" I was eager to hear what else he had to say, he chuckled at my anxiousness

"Very well then, it so happens that a demon became enchanted by her beauty, and fell in love with the deity, but alas the demon was unable to win her heart, so he vowed to conquer spira, to attain her attention once and for all. The demon attempted many times to conquer spira abut always failed. After a year the demon became corrupt."

"Wait wasn't he already corrupt, I mean he is a demon."

"Not necessarily there are good demons and there are bad demons, their deeds determine the truly wicked. He challenged her to a duel, is she should lose, she would marry him and rule spira, by his side, if he lost she could banish him for all of existence to roam the vast emptiness of space as a meteor. The goddess agreed to this thinking she could easily win, but the demon had become powerful, and fierce with determination." He paused again, "For 998 years they engaged in battle, neither winning or losing both equally, matched, a fierce power struggle, for 998 years spira stayed in turmoil, those were dark times, best forgotten, the goddess couldn't bare to see spira in the state that it was in so she mustered up all of her strength with every fiber of her being and sealed the two of them away where they could do no harm. It is said that in 2000 years the seal will break, and there they will emerge from another realm to continue their battle and cast spira into another age of darkness." I was enthralled by his story.

"Wow I think sin is enough for spira, I hope that that seal doesn't break anytime soon."

In a voice just above a whisper I heard him utter "oh I fear it already has." I rejoined the rest of the party and be began having a discussion with Yuna, about her duty's as a summoner. I knew that we were going to be stopped numerous times along this road, both days. A little bit further up the road, we came across, the three chocobo riders.

"OH MY GOD!!!! CHOCOBOS!" I ran up to the first riders' chocobo eagerly like a little kid, who'd just seen a new toy in the supermarket. I ruffled the chocobo's feathers just below the crest of its head. It warked or kewhed (don't know which one) happily and nuzzled its beak against my face.

"Ah he seems to like you I see, that's very rare." I magically pulled out some greens I don't know from where but I had some gyshal greens, and gave some to each chocobo.

"Lady Yuna and party I presume?"

"Y-yes and who might you be.

"Oh my apologies, Captain Lucil of the Djose chocobo knights, and these are my subordinates, Elma and clasko. Elma but in so she could at least get two words in.

"We guard the Highroad." Her voice was way too enthusiastic for my ears to take.

"We've reports of a large fiend roaming around this area, it appears to have a taste for chocobo's." The three armored Birds appeared to shiver in fright as if they knew what we were discussing. "Proceed with caution if you happen to rent yourselves some chocobo's."

"Thank you for the warning, we will."

"Very well then we must be on our way."

"Our prayers are with you." Elma added in, Yuna did the little prayer bow, we watched as they departed.

"A large fiend! Lets go get em." Tidus' said excitedly, bouncing on his toes as he did so.

"Why?" the smile fell from his lips, as he pondered the answer himself.

"Because…" he thought about it for a moment before answering. "Because it's the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do huh…" he chuckled a little bit. "Jecht used to say that a lot, and every time he said it, it meant trouble for me and Braska.

"Yea well I'm not him." He said rather annoyed at the comparison, but this was the only one of the first times throughout this journey that he'd be compared to Jecht.

We had been on this boundless road for hours now but the recompense that it yielded never ceased. We hadn't been stopped for a long while now but I knew that, that was a revere that wouldn't last long, for ahead in my sight I could see the little girl child and her mother …Calli. I tried to rush them on ahead before the mother could notice us but alas to no avail for she had noticed us

"Oh gawd…" I lamented

"M'lady summoner!" she looked at us in incredulity

"You're a sumununer?" her pronunciation was cute at best, as the girl looked bright-eyed and bushytailed at us

"Yes my name is Yuna what's yours?"

"I'm Calli" she boasted proudly "Are you going to bring us the calm."

"Yes.." she replied in a quiet gentle voice. "Very soon." She smiled but I could tell that it was a sad smile, as she struggled to restrain a tear from breaking through the mask that she the attempted to put up to hide her face.

So there you have it sorry its taken me so long to update, but I've been so busy, I mean I have a job now. I'm in drama club, I've got so much to do I'm filling out college applications cuz I'm a senior now, I'm ashamed of how little I've updated since I started this story (that was 8th grade. I'm in 12th now lol)


	12. Sparring Session

Here's another update. I'm going to try to update more frequently as of consequence my chapters will probably be even shorter than they already are sorry. Oh and I'm working on a Yuffentine(FFVii) so maybe you'd like to look into that when I put it up I'd really appreciate your feedback. OH and LINKIN PARK still rocks Here goes…

"So what's the calm?" Tidus quipped in after. Lulu looked at me to answer him instead of her since I seemed to make a habit of stealing peoples lines.

"Um why don't you take this one Lu." She seemed pacified by my answer.

"The calm is the 10 period in which after a summoner has defeated sin."

"Sin dies and then is reborn" Yuna added in

"Ohhhh I wondered why it was still here I mean If Yuna's old man defeated it but wait, if it just keeps coming back…" Yuna's soft voice broke in.

"Don't say it isn't worth it! Because it is!" she looked as though she was finally about to break down and cry. Tidus again began to narrate much to my displeasure and I groaned, all eyes shot to me…

"Umm sorry the tension was sorta getting to me." I said lamely I scratched the back of my head an action I'd seen T repeat several times throughout my journey with him.

We continued on down the dusty path fighting fiends and gathering plenty of gil (Tidus making a couple of mistakes down the road y'know attacking fiends with tough hide even though his sword isn't equipped with piercing) and items from generous patrons who were also venturing down the path as well. We were almost down the beaten path to the travel agency. But unfortunately I spotted Shelinda, oh how I loathed her with every fiber of my very being. Her voice was just so annoying and high pitched and she nagged on an on, just like she was doing now to one of the crusaders. I tried my best to ignore the scuffle and walk past them without so much as turning my head in her direction. But alas Yuna being the do-gooder she was had to stop and chat with her. I hissed at her under my breath Shelinda has to be one of the most annoying characters in the game. (next to Dona, Yunalesca, and Kinoc)

"Oh My" she sounded out of breath and outright annoying. I didn't even want to be bothered to look at her hideous face. "I tried to talk them out of this operation but they just won't hear what I have to say…" and from this point on I felt I could no longer listen to her maddening banter and walked away to examine the billboard with the strange writing that I somehow understood. As the conversation began to wrap up I heard Shelinda say something about accompanying us further on down the road. I quickly interjected "NO no that won't be necessary, I think we're capable of handling ourselves." She looked disappointed. I ushered the group down the road as quickly as I possibly could the rest of the way until we were right in front of the Travel agency.

"We rest here" Auron's booming voice commanded Wakka looked taken aback

"What this is an Albhed shop!"

"is that a problem?" he gave wakka a look, I cant even bother trying to explain it cuz your brain probably wont be able to even handle it but all I know is if Auron gives you a look then your supposed to shut up and do whatever he says.

"They don't believe in Yevon, and they use forbidden machina and …and they're heathens, and they kidnapped Yuna." I smacked my forehead; his brain was too small to comprehend the look.

"So what Wakka I mean what are the chances that those Albhed in that shop are the same ones that _Kidnapped_ yuna."

"Sir Auron's just concerned bout your health"(yuna and her formalities…)

"Aw you gangin' on me too ya? In any case I'm not tired one bit!"

"Well _I_ am" Auron replied gruffly sending Wakka a message that this decision had reached finality. Wakka huffed a little bit before stomping off.

"What

We entered the building and rented rooms, and the arrangements are as follows, Lulu Yuna, Wakka Tidus Kimahri , Auron and I (yeah aurry-poo!).

"Hey!" Tidus pouted… "Why does Auron Get to Room with K-chan and not me?"

"Auron requested it that way ya" Wakka smacked him on the back trying to console the aggravated teen. "and besides you tried to molest her that one time…" he chuckled thinking back to that incident.

"Heyy! Shadup"

For the next few hours we were each left to our own devices. "Like I could sleep!" Tidus sounded rather agitated, his agitated voice made me want to bite him, I couldn't blame him though it was sorta boring just sitting around and that's precisely what he was doing I was actually doing something cool though. I fiddled with the info machine in the corner, and did a couple of practice battles by myself until I was confident enough that I could handle things if I got into a tight spot.

'You're very boring, lets do something…AMUSING' I had forgotten that the creature resided in my head. "There's something about the way you say that, that creeps me out." I shuddered at the thought of Phiros having fun, with the images he had been bombarding my brain with recently I was beginning to think he was demented. 'Release me' his tone was sorta commanding "what you mean in that dragon form or what?" ' No let me take control of our body.' "WHAT!" I nearly choked on the mysterious liquid that had somehow appeared in my mouth. "What do you mean OUR body…and just what do you mean by take control." 'Its exactly as I say, it is our body. YOU let me dominate over your personality and have control over **our** body.' "No way dude." He was quiet for maybe about an hour before he decided to talk again, trying to coax me into letting him out it was really annoying when he began to whine that was the last straw. "Hmm" I thought about it for a second, what possible harm could he do with this weak body of mine well not exactly weak. "maybe if you promise not to compromise the safety and security of my companions, and you can't do anything _Stupid_" I saw a mental image of the personification of the dragon (which was quite handsome) sigh 'alright we have an agreement' "So how do I go about doing this…" he was rather vague in his explanation 'just relax body, mind and soul.' I did as he told me chanting as I did so "Yu Mo GwaiGwaai Fai Di Zao" (ha ha jackie chan adventures) This feeling it was odd it was like I was being sucked away from reality but still able to see and hear everything, there was no air here a complete vacuum. I was floating it felt like for hours there was no way of knowing time here. Another figure was approaching me vertically his long silver hair fluttering softly in a non-existent breeze. We locked eyes for a second aqua meeting green; in acknowledging each others existence. Still he looked vaguely familiar his very presence was familiar , maybe it was just my imagination but I felt like I knew him from the real world or something. As I came to a gentle stop a window appeared before me I could see and hear everything that was happening in the real world but it wasn't me. It was eerie watching through the window as my body began to make its way out of the agency. Tidus was having a chat with Yuna and Auron was standing there watching the sunset. As my body walked past Auron visibly tensed up I knew that he sensed that this person was not me but a doppelganger if you must. He grasped my shoulder before my body could slip away.

"Staci where are you going" he referred to me as such so as not to arouse the suspicion of the others. The creature inside me Growled slightly.

"Such insolence how dare you touch me I am leaving." My hand brushed off his grip

"Hmph" he chuckled darkly "You're not going anywhere you are not to leave my sight from this point on,"

"And what are you going to do to stop me." He brandished my sword, and Auron did the same 'Hey remember how I told you not to do something stupid…well this is one of those instances.' He ignored me '…okay lets try it again do you hold my life at any value?'

"Of some? If you die I die." He spoke out loud; it was spooky to hear my voice sound like that.

'Then you definitely don't want to do this cuz you'll get me killed for sure I mean I've seen what this guy can do and believe me its not pretty if you're on the receiving end of that blade.'

"Have faith hosts, I am not as weak as you." The tension in the air was quickly rising as Phiros took up a fighting stance that I had seen before and charged. Auron successfully dodged the blow.

An audience had gathered around us as a grueling battle took place exchanging blow after blow with each other both of them blocking successfully. It seemed as though they were evenly matched although he held strength over me, I had speed over him. Phiros was excellent at exerting my body past its full potential. Moving with speed and strength that I didn't know that my body even possessed.

"You're quite good." Phiros spoke as he moved to swing at Aurons head with my blade

"Same to you but this is over." He said as he brought down the sword heavily, phiros struggled to parry the blow pushing the sword back (it being centimeters away from my face and all)

"I don't believe so…" both of them readied their overdrive (Well my overdrive…) my body began to glow red like it had the first time I performed one, and the overwhelming power began to consume me. 'Oh Jesu, Phiros please stop this he's our comrade.' He ignored me ready to send the finishing blow at the same time Auron was ready to send his me his dragon fang bushido. I jumped through the window, mentally tackling him and reassuming control over my body halting its actions before it was too late quelling the power that had begun to surge forth from within. Auron sighed… I coughed embarrassed as almost all of the people at the inn were watching us including our companions.

"woah…" Tidus starred at us in awe. "That had to be the most awesomest fight I ever saw!" Neither of us was injured but my body was tired beyond compare as Phiros had overexerted muscles I hadn't used in years.

"Why were you two bickering?" Yuna asked. I looked dumbfounded I couldn't tell them the truth, besides they wouldn't believe me anyways. I mentally scolded the entity that resided within my memories.

'I won't be just a memory' he uttered quietly where had I heard that before? I tucked that quote away for later thought.

"it was just a test of strength nothing more." Auron lied to save my buttocks.

"Who do you think woulda won Lu?" wakka whispered to the big breasted woman

"Hmm its hard to say they were both evenly matched but they also both had advantages over the other…" she whispered back softly.

As the group began to disperse I addressed Auron "Erm sorry…its just." He held up a hand motioning for me to stop.

"Yes I know, but it would be best if you would learn to control it. What use is power if it eats you away; you should learn to master that…creature. We should engage in some sparring sessions later having a sound body ensures a sound mind." I shuddered at the thought he'd probably tie my hands up and make me leap frog up stone steps with a boulder on my back. Alas I couldn't say no, I nodded (as if I had a choice)

"eh im kinda hungry so if ya don't mind I'm goanna go find me sumthing ta eat." I sidled away from him, it wasn't exactly a lie I mean since I'd gotten here I hadn't had a proper meal so I was about ready to bite someone's hand, and I did just that, rather unfortunate for the Albhed woman who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her skin was salty from sweat, and also tasted a bit like bits of metal.

"Um miss" she cried meekly trying to shake me off I growled at her which she made out to be the word 'hungry' she smiled sheepishly "We have food here if you let go maybe I could go fetch you some."

"Howf Doo Ir Knor yoo arnetf goiang ta runraway?" I said with a full mouth sending spittle everywhere including on her.

"I promise."

"E ryja ouin funt drah?" she looked shocked for a second then replied

"Oui ryja so funt." I let her go, and just as she promised about fifteen minutes later she brought me a big bowl of rice and what looked like sesame chicken (I don't know if they have chicken here but worse case scenario it's a chocobo…mmmm chocobo burger yummy) I pulled out a satchel from my inventory that contained the gil that I had earned from fighting fiends. "Oh no free of charge."

"Really…thanks!" my face brightened up as I began to dig into the savory morsels, eating both bowls in 59.2225 seconds. She laughed at my hearty appetite. "So what's your name?" I asked before burping.

"Rydia" I laughed at how ironic it was, Square sure does reuse names a lot.

"I'm Staci but you can call me K-chan or kazzy-chan or just Kazzy."

"Nice to meet you K-chan."

"So you been working here long?"

"eh its just a short time job, I'm about to go back to Home." I frowned at the thought.

"I wouldn't if I were you, you should just work here for a bit longer." I tried to be subtle about the whole thing, I mean the guados were about to attack that place sometime soon I couldn't exactly tell her that everything she cherished and loved was about to be taken from her not to mention that if they attacked while she was there, there was a possibility of her being killed.

"ya think so?" I nodded. "maybe…" I chatted with her for a little bit before Yuna, Auron and Tidus came back inside.

"It's time to rest, come." Auron said gently, I followed waving at her before she was out of sight.

I closed the door behind me with a soft click. 'Damn theres too beds I was hoping there'd only be one' I thought mischievously. It was my first time alone with him, I didn't know what to say, for the first time in my life I was at a loss for words, cause you know I was a rather talkative child. I sat across from him (he had sat on the other bed) "sooo…" I looked around the room trying to think of something interesting to talk about, he raised his eyebrow slightly. "Why am I here?" I asked him, he sighed a bit.

"I was not informed of your purpose here, or whether you'd be able to return to whence you came, but I know that I was charged with protecting you and training you to do whatever it was you were brought here to accomplish."

"Who told you to protect me?"

"The fayth."

"Hmm then I'm almost certain of what I have to do."

"And what is that?"

"You remember how that old guy told us about that story about the goddess and the demon." I waited for him to nod. "I think i'm here to quell the fighting between the two of them, before they drag spira into another 998 years of darkness."

"That might be the case." I lay back on the bed.

"Rest for we depart early tomorrow." I yawned; it had been a while since I had a good night sleep. We had been walking down that road all day, and my body was really tired from that 'sparring session'. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, not even bothering to change my clothes, it's not like they wouldn't be miraculously clean in the morning anyways. The next morning Auron awoke me early, I'm not a morning person he does not know what perils he faces by awaking me. I peered up and him through the slits of my eyelids.

"QUIT.IT!" I said as he poked me again, when his poking did not relent I sighed "FINE!" he chuckled as I angrily stormed out of the bed and into the bathroom turning on faucet, but I had forgotten I didn't have a toothbrush.

"aww man I need a toothbrush." I said grumpily, something hit me in the head and a medium sized lime green toothbrush with yellow bristles fell on the counter. "thanks" I said to no one "how about toothpaste?" something else hit me on the head "gracias" I mumbled as I sleepily began to brush my teefers ( yeah that's what I call em you got a problem? Heh didn't think so). I turned on the shower almost all the way over to the heated side, and quickly discarded my clothing, and stepping into the soothing waters. My tensed body relax and the warm liquid washed over me, ceasing the ache in my muscles. Unfortunately the shower didn't last long like I wanted it too. I huffed as I dried myself off fully awake but still not in a good mood per say. "OMG…..underwear"

So this is where leave you sorry its short as I addressed in the intro at the top, I worked non-stop to get this finished before the end of this month. I already started to write the next chappy so you should be happy (ha ha that rhymes) I guess.


	13. Chocobo Burger

I promise that that scene between Auron and K-Chan had a purpose, I wasn't originally planning on putting that in but it came to me and it ties into the plot well you'll understand when you read my later chapters. There is no Auron K-chanlove she just has a silly crush on him who wouldn't Auron is the essence of sexiness.

I don't even know where all that underwear came from but it was there 20 packs of fresh underwear 60 pairs. I don't know why but some commodity goddess was following me around and well bestowing upon me her…commodities, lets see all the things she had blessed me with, prescription sunglasses, a sword, a digital camera (one that I probably needed to use more), a tooth brush, and tooth paste, and now a bundle of fresh tidy whiteys.

"Ah thank you commodity goddess." I said quietly

"Hey what's up good morning?" I don't understand how the blonde could be this chipper this early in the morning

"Yeah yeah." I waved my hand "morning"

"You're sure in a good mood." He said sarcastically as I took a seat at the small table in the corner. "So I haven't really gotten to talk to you lately."

"Being a guardian is a very demanding job." I think that was a quote from Auron… wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"Yeah I know… so what's been up lately."

"Oh nothing really." I shrugged

"mmm hmmm so about yesterday…" I smacked my forehead before he could continue. "What was that, I know that was no sparring session Auron was way too tense for it to be." Hesitantly I opened my mouth but quickly shut it again as soon as I opened it. "Come on tell me we're friends aren't we? you can trust me" He gave me the cute "Freshly born lamb look" (you know baby lambs are so cute) and I couldn't resist it, I was suckered right on in there.

"Well If I tell you, you promise not to tell Yuna." He nodded "she's already got enough to worry about…anyways you remember that um hmmm "Aeon" ( I did the quote bunnies for added effect) that I summoned the other day."

"Yeah what about it."

"Well it lives in my head."

"So…" he apparently didn't know what I was getting at.

"What do you mean "so" the thing is like constantly chattering non-stop about like everything, he can see hear and feel everything that I do. And I guess we can both assume control over my body and weird stuffs like that, that's what happened yesterday, that wasn't me it was him, he somehow talked me into letting him borrow MY body and blah blah blah yada yadda yadda."

"Hmm I see."

"So I guess I gotta train him or something." I giggled as I imagined hitting Phiros with a rolled piece of newspaper, unfortunately since he lives in my head he could see the image also.

'I see you think of me in high respects.'

"Yeah well you get respect when you earn it."

"You talking to him?"

"Yeah."

"Has he always been there?"

"No I guess he appeared after I passed out in Kilika that one time. Why?"

"Well its just you always get this weird zoned out look and that's how I know something's not right, you had it even before we got to Besaid when we were in those old ruins and on that Albhed ship."

"Oh" 'well that was your dad.' I wanted to say that to him but he'd probably get upset.

Rydia was standing behind the counter and waved at me, I waved back and approached her.

"Hey you guys sell clothes?"

"We sure do!" she grinned happily.

"Great, show me your wares no pun intended." I gasped as she pulled a hoodie with pink at white feathers stitched around the hood and sleeves it was… elegant yet tough, it matched my clothing perfectly. I ran my hands over the soft material marveling at its beauty. "I'll take it." I squealed "along with those white shorts, and sweat pants." Preparing for the future that mountain was going to be cold.

"Well I guess I better head out it was nice meeting you Rydia I hope we meet again sometime."

"me too." I grinned at her.

"Care for a parting bite?" I giggled insanely as she scooted a little bit away from me

"eh hehe…no thanks."

"well then see ya." I turned heading for the door Tidus right on my heels, but was abruptly stopped when the wood grain from the door rammed me in the face knocking me backwards, I was sure my nose was broken. I rubbed the now sore bridge of my nose, a few tears welling in my eyes as I did so.

"Byntuh sa."

"Sorry?"

"Ah for give me I meant to say pardon me, but it came out in Albhed. Sorry about that miss." He gave me his hand, I slapped it away getting up on my own

"Oui paddan pa cunno e uid ud upmedanyda oui! Oui OUI...ARGH!!" if I hadn't been in such a furious rage I would have thought he was cute even though he had Tom Kenny's voice

"I'm Rin I am the owner of this establishment. Hela du saad oui. That means nice to meet you.

"well Helly DoO sad wee to you too."

"Hey are you friggin ignoring me you piece of shi…"

'If you are interested... Al Bhed primers can be found all over Spira. Finding them and learning our language might be fun. Here, let me give you one in commemoration of our meeting. Although you might want to be careful where you speak our language." He looked at me when he said that last part.

"Yeah I hear the Albhed aren't liked very much oh sorry."

He sighed "Ed ec y crysa" we were interrupted from our little chat before I could get violent.

"Someone help there's a fiend he's got the chocobos!" a voice called frantically

"That's our cue lets go" Auron said apparently appearing out of thin air.

"Oh thank you for the help." Rin said handing me two mega potions. We ran outside to find the others waiting for us.

"To the chocobo corrals." Lulu said as she was about to direct us to the corral.

"Naw it'll come to us in 5..4..3..2..1" and as if on cue a frightened herd of chocobos came bounding towards, The hideous troll looking creature grabbing one of the petrified birds up and squeezing it almost to death. I unsheathed my sword from the errr sheath that had magically appeared on my back, the commodity goddess strikes again. I watched as the creature drooled anxiously awaiting peeling and eating the chocobo, I was worried for the bird that was currently in mortal danger.

"Hey you, Ugly!" the creature turned to look at me pointing at himself with one of its stubby little clawed fingers as if asking "are you talking to me?"

"Yeah you, drop the bird unless you wanna loose that hand." He let go of the bird and focused his full attention on me, I wondered why no one was backing me up. He pointed one of its dirty little fingers at me and cast lightning on me, a small shock went through my body it wasn't all that bad but still it was unpleasant. "You know I could use some help." I said agitated as I tried to slice at the thing but it blocked it with tough armor on it's over sized arm, since I didn't have piercing it didn't do much damage. Auron and Tidus ran up and helped, I nodded at them, but as we were distracted the thing rushed forward and pushed us back. Yuna and Lulu were casting support magic and Kimahri…well Kimahri was just standing there not talking or doing anything for that matter (when does he do something besides that Yenke and Biran fight or that Seymour battle).

"So this is the fate that awaits us to be pushed off a cliff." Auron said dryly. After that the others finally joined in I don't know what they were waiting for. We each took our turns attacking the monster, it pointed another finger at me "you're next".

"Hurry we gotta knock that thing over before it's next turn!" we did just that.

"PUSH IT BACK" Auron said fiercely,

"Yuna call valefor" I commanded her

"right." She nodded and began her summoning dance we all moved out of the way as valefor came crashing from the sky with a rather rough landing, it used its ovedrive, shooting the laser beam at the ugly creature, resulting in an explosion effectively pushing back and killing the creature. It wasn't a hard battle per say but still annoying.

"That wasn't even a workout…" I yawned.

"Ahh" Rin came running up to me "Please as a token of our gratitude, the first time you rent chocobos is free of charge." He said as he bowed at us expressing his "gratitude"

"Pretty cheap if you ask me you should be givin em to us free every time you little…" I was still bitter about the nose thing

"oh thank you for saving the chocobos." The attended looked genuinely happy that we had saved her precious chocobos (with a person that passionate about it I could only assume that she was the great great great great great great great great great aunt of chocobo Billy which probably meant that Clasko was Chocobo Billy's great great great great great great great great great grandpa). She fetched us a herd of chocobos (literally,) for us to ride I of course got the one that I had saved, it nuzzled me gently

"Awww your welcome." I said huggling the cute widdle birdie, he bent down and let me mount him. The others did the same. (Hahaha Kimahri's Chocobo looked slightly perturbed.) We made our way down the rest of the high road of course collecting the chest along the way to the barricade. Luzzu and Gatta were there along with some sinspawn and random empty cages.

"Hey a, T there's something I gotta get you wanna come with?" I whispered to him

"Uh sure." I waved him over to me where I stood (well more like where my chocobo stood) at the entrance to the old road south.

"Hold it!" Auron's gruff voice spoke up

"What? What is it?" I said looking every which direction for the danger that he had spotted, but saw none.

"I said you aren't to leave my sight."

"But...there's something down here that I really need to get." I whined and pouted and that did it for him, he nodded, "YESS! Nobody but nobody can resist my cutest pouty pout face."

"Fine but I must go with you." I made a face at him, but continued on about my task, which was to retrieve the Venus sigil, and also opening random chest along the way, when we did reach the end of the low road Auron was slightly perturbed. T and I had been talking non-stop the whole entire time. I opened the chest that had been sitting there all alone, lonely without its other chest buddies, and retrieved the Venus sigil (or a sigil in the shape of Venus which I don't really understand how they'd know about Venus cause this is Spira and stuff and Venus is in the real world…)

"We ventured off the path for this mere trinket?" Auron all but growled at me.

"Eh don't let looks deceive you, this thing has some real great value to it plus it'll be a pain in the ass if we have to go back and collect them later."

"Just what is this thing for anyways?" T inquired.

"You'll see." I smiled at him "just trust me you guys." They nodded. Back at the barricade Luzzu and Gatta were gone along with the sinspawn. Clasko made us relinquish our chocobos

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." I said as I gently ruffled the birds feather, it head butted me softly, before Clasko carted it off somewhere, I pouted ( I always pout I'm surprised that I don't have like permapout lines. We played the waiting game for about 40 mins.

"Oh god here it comes." I had completely forgotten, Dona… speak of the devil here she comes.

"My my." She smirked that dirty little smirk of hers. "It seems that not even summoners are allowed passage." Her big meathead was standing behind her still tailing her like a little lost puppy. I scowled at her, for she seemed to be taking pleasure in our discomfort.

'Would you like it if I dispatched her?' That Phiros always wanting to kill and pillage what's next burning down part of Spira?

"As much as I'd enjoy that no you can't." I whispered, and then spoke up louder addressing the whore before us. "Don't you have something better to do then to bother us hmm let's see like go be a half-assed summoner somewhere else?"

She frowned turning her nose up in the air "Come on Barthello it seems we aren't wanted here"

"Damn Straight." I called after her, again we sat and waited patience wasn't my best attribute. I was hoping that Seymour would've walked faster I mean the guys is like six something feet tall, and those long legs can't carry him any faster than a turtles pace. Maybe he was waiting for the right time to make his entrance more dramatic I don't know. Speak of the devil…well now literally cause he's evil and what not, not that Dona couldn't be the devil she was just a whore so… Seymour was slowly at a snails pace (not even a turtles pace) making his way towards us eyes locked directly on me.

"Ah so we meet again lady Yuna." His violet eyes fell over the girl briefly, she fidgeted under his unsettling gaze.

"Y-yes." She replied almost too softly for anyone to hear her. His gaze flickered back to me, "Ah and you are her guardian, and you are?" I had no idea why he was even acknowledging my presence, let alone talking to me.

"Uh umm Stacie." I wouldn't permit him to call me by my nickname but I would at least grace him with knowledge of my first name.

"I observed you in the stadium earlier, you displayed such prowess, you and your Aeon were in perfect sync." Phiros let out a feral growl at the man 'I don't like him' he hissed inside me. It was took me all my will power to restrain him from flinging my body at him in a frontal assault.

'Look I understand you apprehension full and well, but please try to control yourself, I wouldn't want Yuna to be excommunicated now of all times.'

"Th-thank you" I managed to stutter out I know he's evil but I was like mush in his hands, I couldn't even bring myself to meet his gaze so I focused my attention on his defined abs (Seymour's not fat that's just his outfit don't cha know, it just makes him look like that). He left out a soft chuckle, and I lowered my gaze even more to the ground.

"Your party looks troubled is there anything I could do?" The timid little Yuna spoke up. "Well…" she trailed off as she looked towards the guard. "Ah I see." He approached the guard standing at the makeshift gate; He came to attention at his approach and saluted the man.

"Right this way to the command center Maester Seymour Sir." He held up a hand in front of the guard

"Hold, I have a request." The guard stiffened a little

"Yes your grace?"

"I need to have Lady Yuna's summoner party let through to the command center."

"But-but? Sir?" he looked absolutely dumbfounded as if he were a machine trying to grasp the concept of love, I coulda sworn I saw steam rising from his ears "OVER LOAD OVER LOAD, REQUEST DOES NOT COMPUTE." The guard's head exploded into a million tiny little pieces leaving behind chunks of flesh blood and wiring. But really back to reality "Do not worry I will take full responsibility." The guard sighed, how could he argue with a maester of a corrupt religion.

"Alright they may pass." Seymour once again turned to us his eyes scanning me curiously. "It is done." Yuna bowed to him as he turned and proceeded on down the path.

"Thank you your grace." I shrank back into the ranks of Tidus and Auron's presence comforting me once more from my uneasy state.

"Tha-tha-thank you." Tidus said in a shrill voice mocking me and unpleasant scowl tainting his boyish features "Ah shadup" I said digging my elbow into his ribs. "And wipe that scowl off your face its unpleasant to the eyes."

"Well who does he think he is anyway?" Wakka patted him on the back and then eyed me knowing full well why he suddenly had a mood change.

"A maester better get used to it." A soft chuckle escaped his lips, as he leaned into Tidus' ear "afraid he's goanna get your girl?" The boy flushed a bright cherry tomato red.

"No no ummm…its not that its just…" he couldn't think of a response to that without sounding stupid. Before we continued I turned around and stuck my tongue out as far as it would go and wriggled the pink fleshy item at Dona, she was seething with rage (you know she's a jealous [insert expletive). We stopped momentarily as a group of soldiers had gathered around in rows each saluting the half gaudo man as he strode past them not even casting the slightest glance their way.

"All hail maester Seymour." They all saluted in unison. He turned and about faced them.

"Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado. Maester of Yevon will bear witness to your deeds today."

"SIR!" they saluted again before dismissing themselves to their duties,

"WHATS GOING ON!?" Wakka demanded enraged by the events that he had just seen before him "Why's a maester backing the crusaders, their using Albhed weapons, Yevon strictly forbids the use of Machina for battle ya?"

"Ask him yourself." Auron replied gruffly as Seymour began towards us. I tensed up slightly it seemed to me that I was receiving too much attention from Seymour, attention that should have been directed at Yuna. He started for me but stopped abruptly before Auron "ah sir Auron, it is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years."

"I've got nothing to say about it." Auron replied snidely as he scratched the stubble underneath his chin. Seymour looked as if Auron had wounded his ego "I see…" he said softly "Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian, as is Stacie, being able to summon creatures the likes of which Spira has never seen."

"YOUR GRACE!" she said bowing quickly to hide her face from him.

"Please there is no need for formalities." The way he said that made me tingle a little bit

"Excuse me…Maester Seymour? Why is your lordship presently…present…here sir?"

He held a hand before sighing "Please speak as you normally would."

"Isn't this operation going against the teachings aren't you going to try to stop them or something, Why are you backing them?" he began one of his little speeches again and me with my short attention span, began to click my tongue in a rather annoying rhythm. Seymour glanced over each and everyone of us his gaze finally coming to rest on me, stopping me in mid click, my mouth hanging open impolitely but since when did I ever have manners?

"errrrrr…." I stepped in behind Tidus so that his eyes were no longer penetrating me.

"But using Machina…isn't that bad?" Seymour chuckled a little bit and shrugged, a smirk still lingering on his lips.

"Pretend you didn't see it?" Wakka gasped as if Spira was his pride and had been severely wounded

"Excuse me your holiness but a maester shouldn't say something like that." He let out that dark little chuckle of his again.

"Then pretend I didn't say it." Everyone gasped that time, at his words.

"You're kidding right." Wakka asked in disbelief at what a leader of Yevon had said.

Once again the narrating started up again. I had almost gotten past the point of really wanting to mash the x button repeatedly and almost used to it…almost.

We stood there for a little bit shocked a for the most part everyone but me, I was expecting him to say those words but I was still puzzled over the situation. As expected the next thing that happened was Clasko came up rambling to us about Seymour wanting us to come up to the command center that was a given. Of course nothings ever easy we couldn't take the short route so we were made to walk **around** (when weren't we taking the long way though? I know its for experience though but it gets annoying), and even that wasn't easy cause every 2 steps either a Garuda was sonic booming us or a demonic fungus was sprinkling us with its with its noxious spores (noxious that's my big word of the day… I'm rambling again!). Where was the commodity goddess with my escalator? She seemed to give me everything I wanted before but not an escalator…

After several ethers, and remedies we finally made it to the command center, and let me tell you something the air around that place was so tense it was suffocating. I knew that the crusaders were scared, they didn't want to die but they put on a brave face about it. Luzzu was there…Yuna being the person she was just had to go talk to him, she was going to try to convince him not to go, again not wanting to hear the conversation I ducked out of there but not before Auron grabbed my arm.

"Don't stray to far out of my sight." I chuckled a little bit before nodding that would be tough seeing as he only had one eye.

"Don't worry boss, I only wanted to retrieve that." I said pointing my finger at a chest, containing Yevon knows what. When I walked back over to the group they were in low spirits, I heard the commotion from where I was (you know Wakka punches Luzzu, blah blah blah "please sir Luzzu don't go!") Yuna looked like she wanted to cry, but slowly but surely they were making their way over to that make shift lift thingy that the Albhed made.

Haha I left you here, I wanted to break it off right here so I could post it, nothing really exciting, surely there will be something next chapter. Haha been really busy, making my portfolio and writing a chapter for a new story I'm about to put it It's a FFVii story, maybe if your not busy you can read it when I put it up. Oh and mad props to those of you that reviewed, I'm going to try to get a 2nd chapter up this month since it's still early in the month. Oh sorry I know that when I write in first person I have a tendency to ramble sorry about that.

KittyPersona- your on the right track ;-P not giving anything away though


	14. Becoming one

It's me again, and I just got done reading over the whole thing and I saw a bunch of errors that I didn't catch from the previous chapters as well as transitional errors I think I'd like to take some time to correct that, maybe take down the first couple of chapters edit them and then put them back up, it's becoming increasingly more difficult for me to write in first person because my writing style has changed a lot since I wrote this and the more I reread the chapters the more I'd like to edit them, I'd like to add more detail but still retain my comedic style of writing. When I write this it really is just my thoughts on the events of the game, and what I would actually do if I were there. (I have crazy thoughts…)

This is near the end but bold print phiros speaking, Bold italics the unison of phiros and K-Chan

The first thing we saw when the elevator stopped was a row of cannons all lined up facing the sea shore. Wakka scowled "Damn the Albhed, Damn the Albhed weapons." He said practically spitting hate as he kicked one of the cannons, but only succeeded in injuring his sandaled foot, and earning a good laugh from all of us. 'What a dumbass…'

'I concur you should have let me eat him.'

'Geez is all you think violent thoughts?' despite the tense situation a goofy grin still remained on my face

"Wakka really hates them doesn't he?"

"Chappu…The day Chappu died he left the sword Wakka gave him behind and fought with and Albhed weapon, it was right here on these shores that he died…" Lulu looked a little downtrodden

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Wakka snapped back at her, something I rarely saw the man do cuz usually it was the other way around. "I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions so much."

Far off in the distance we could see a group of soldiers trying to coax a Sinspawn into another cage of sinspawn, the latter roaring forebodingly as the smaller one finally entered the cage.

"It won't work anyway."

"Don't say that, it might be hopeless, and it might be going against Yevon but the crusaders and the Albhed are working together for the greater good of Spira to try to rid it of sin forever. And that's just what we want isn't it? Isn't it?" Wakka sighed in defeat, there was no way he was changing his opinion, but there was also no way he was going to argue with Yuna about the matter either.

"Hmph alright alright but I still think its bad news, I mean there's a reason machina are forbidden." Before anyone else could say anything else on the matter especially me, Lucil that red-headed crusader came bounding towards us.

"Lady Yuna, The command Center is this way Maester Kinoc is there as well."

"Oh Maester Kinoc too?"

"Yes ma'am please hurry my lady"

Since there really was no rush (and partially to tick Lucil off) we slowly trotted over to the command center. There by the gate stood a dejected looking Gatta, in low spirits.

"The operation will begin shortly please check all of your equipment." He droned on, his voice dripping with complete and utter boredom.

"Umm you alright?" Wakka asked him

"OF COURSE NOT! I came here to fight sin, to be on the front lines but look where they put me!" he whined.

"If want to prove yourself…" Auron began.

"Huh."

"First you must complete the task you are given." I finished in a gruff tone before he could say the rest earning a few stares and a raised eyebrow from Auron "Kazzy-Chan line stealer extraordinaire strikes again!" I gave the peace sign to him "…hey I was just trying to lighten the mood and besides I haven't really had a chance to get a word in this whole time." Before we were able to actually enter the Command Center, Tidus stopped to talk to O'aka (whom of which I mentioned before I don't like) and being Tidus he bought things from him, receiving a "special discount" from the peddler which was actually the regular price for it at any other inn or salesperson. When we did finally…FINALLY enter the command center that fatass Kinoc came into view, I don't like fat chipmunky looking Maesters.

"Ahh Auron I'd heard from Seymour but I didn't then we'd actually get to meet. Good to see you! Ten years is it?" He hugged Auron but the stoic guardian looked none to pleased about the contact, who wouldn't I mean some fat guy that you haven't seen in ten years, who by the way wasn't fat the last time you saw him just comes up and hugs you.

"That's Wen Kinoc, one of the four Maesters of Yevon he is the leader of the Warrior monks and also commands the crusaders." I heard Lulu whisper in T's ear.

"All troops are ready at your command Sir!" Said a still down trodden Gatta

"Good Dismissed" he said waving away the tanned boy. He glided towards Auron again; I stepped in front of him protectively

"Hey you already touched him once, I don't want your fatness rubbing off on MY Auron, it's highly contagious." He seemingly ignored my remark (seeing as how I'm just a kid and all) Auron softly pushed me out of the way "But…" he looked down at me amusement twinkling in his eye at my last comment.

"So tell me what have you been up to these past ten years?"

"Really I doubt this is the appropriate time for a discussion like this." He said as he scratched the stubble on his chin not even bothering to taint his vision with the fatness that stood before him.

"This plan won't work you know that, we'll just let them dream a little longer."

"What!" Tidus said his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets

"Lord Kinoc…" Seymour said staring at him dangerously daring him to continue.

"Oh…yes continue." He said turning away from Auron to look at Seymour.

"That Kinoc, a Maester?" he said as if the very idea were a joke.

"I heard that Auron, A lot has happened in the past ten years, what were you doing and where?

"fulfilling a promise I made to a friend, I still am."

"I kinda feel out of place." Yuna Whispered to Tidus

"mmn" he said nodding his head

"It is time at last, we must tell the Albhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The fiends may break through. This place is not safe, make sure you are prepared to defend yourselves tell me when you are ready." One of the guards announced robotically. We each double checked our equipment and items to makes sure we were all ready before Tidus approached the guard.

"Are you ready?" We all gave the nod for a go. "Maester Kinoc please." The fat man waddled closer to the ledge we were all standing on.

"Will sin come" Yuna asked the guard

"Sin always comes to retrieve its spawn to make sure were going to encourage them to call out to it."

We watched patiently as they suspended the cage containing the Sinspawn high above all of us, and began to electrocute it to try to coax it into calling for sin, it was successful sin did come but those of you who have played the game know that it isn't this easy, nothing ever is. I watched as Gui tumbled out of the cage towards us agitated and ready to turn everything and everyone around us into mince meat. I was already prepared, I always was prepared.

'finally a battle worth my time' the thing inside my head was exuding off an aura of pure giddiness, and as an effect it also made me a wee bit giddy. Auron was the first one to strike at the creature, but his blow was blocked by the think armor of its shell like arm severely cutting down the damage dealt to it. It countered back

"Argh!" I shrieked as an extreme pressure forced the bones in my vertebral column together, and what seemed like the weight of the earth fell down upon my shoulders, I expected the others felt the same. "Demi?" I looked to Lulu wearily, who nodded in confirmation that that was indeed a demi spell. Yuna healed us right away thank god she was the equivalent of a white mage. "Alright." I said as I charged the creature instead aiming for one of the arms, so I could dispose of it. The "head" began moving in a strange fashion, funny no one had been paying attention to it in the least before that (I knew that it was charging that venom attack, I hated that attack it always ended up poisoning my characters..)

"Hmm…the head is moving very suspiciously; maybe I should cast a spell." Lulu mused out loud

"You do that." I gave her a cheesy grin, by then she had learned all the second level spells

"Can I offer you a light?" she asked as she cast a fira spell on the "head", it stopped moving, but as a result it counterattacked it again casting two demi spells in a row on us. By that time all of our overdrive gauges must have been full or so I thought, because Kimahri used his special Jump attack it didn't do a lot of damage (btw he happened to be one of the weakest members of our party but he had the second highest resistance to attacks next to Auron that is), but I guess even the smallest amounts add up. Yuna cast guard and shell on us, which significantly lowered the damage that his demi attacks were dealing to us, it was then that it decided physical was the best way to go. I tried to move fast enough away before the creature's huge body came crashing into me, but it wasn't so, it rammed me full force with one of its arms knocking me back a few paces. Tidus was there to catch me before I fell though, I smiled at him and nodded wearily in thanks, but he was hesitant to let me go.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I said brushing him off and standing on my own. Before Slicing at the offending arm, causing said limb to burst into a cloud of colorful pyreflies, leaving only one behind. The others began to work on the other successfully disposing of the appendage.

"Hahaha YES!" Wakka cheered, as our attacks finally came through and we were able to chip away chunks of its HP

"We're not out of the woods yet." Systematically we took turns attacking the thing till its arms regenerated and it began shielding itself from our blows. For some reason it found it keen attacking only me unless it was just counterattacking with demi.

I watched standing in front of the supposed corpse of the "dead" Sinspawn as the Albhed hit sin with one its cannon (which reminded me vaguely of Junon Cannon just not as sweet looking) it cracked off chunks of the big whale looking creatures flesh which turned into more sinspawn. Lucil led the attack on Sin I could vaguely hear her yell "Charge" as their chocobo's sped towards sin and its spawn, capes and feathers billowing in the wind as they did so. Both man and spawn were dying, as they mounted attacks on each other, man out of self preservation and spawn out of sheer carnal instinct. It was a sickening sight to see, crimson blood flecking the shores, and tainting the azul ocean.

Auron let out a loud guttural command but it fell on deaf ears, I was rooted to the spot. The next thing I knew I felt myself being plowed into the ground none to softly, I could practically taste the dusty iron oxide from the dirt. Someone was on top of me breathing heavily shielding me from whatever, they deemed a danger, I pushed the incredibly heavy and hard person off of me whoever it was, stood and dusted myself off, they did the same to (btw it was Auron my protector and fellow guardian) Yuna was also near us, I looked over at her she was starring at something, I followed her gaze, where my eyes fell upon Seymour (god is he smexy!) who was holding the creature at bay with nothing more than raw power. He pushed the creature back

"Stand back." He commanded as we charged forward to help him.

"y-yes" Yuna stuttered meekly

But I being the person that I was didn't take commands very well. "No way," I said as I charged forward ready for battle, Auron also joining us. Seymour was already blasting the thing with fire spell, destroying both arms in one spell. He had almost had it finished off without so much as one of us stepping forward to even attack, when the creature began to eerily glow a soft white, I hadn't been expecting it hell I knew every last inch of this game, and I had never seen this, clouds of pyreflies began to accumulate around it, repairing its body restoring its strength and then some.

"What is this?" Seymour asked to no one in particular.

'It's him…it is time…' Phiros said cryptically

"time for what?" I asked out loud Seymour starred at me, like I had a gigantic mole on the tip of my nose

'For you and I to become one…we will merge together and become one, I think this merits my assistance.'

"No way, you might go all berserk."

'I wasn't giving you a choice…at your current level you wont be able to defeat that creature.'

"Just watch I don't need you. I can handle this." I launched myself in the air propelling myself rapidly towards the creature spinning as I did so to gain momentum, and slicing at its tough hide in a blender style. When I landed back on the ground I saw that the creature had sustained no damage at all, it even looked amused by my antics. Seymour tried his hand at the creature, but it did minimal to none damage at all.

'See…We must become one then and only then will this creature be defeated.'

"I'm not giving up yet." I said as I attacked the creature furiously swinging my sword sending it slice after slice of my blade's venomous tongue. Every attack was futile though, it swung one of its shelled claws at me, sending me flying backwards into the awaiting arms of Seymour.

"Are you alright?" He said looking down at me with…concern or mock concern at least.

"Yeah" I said pushing myself away from him.

'are you ready to listen yet?'

"…yeah whatever, so how do we do this."

'just close you eyes and relax, I'll do everything.'

"jee you make is sound like your about to take my virginity or something." I joked as I closed my eyes and did as he told me to. I found myself in that same room again the one with the window, but this time I wasn't alone, he was there standing there staring at me. We stood there for what seemed like hours, aqua piercing green and green trying its best to pierce aqua, before he nodded at me.

"what're you doing?" I asked puzzled as he advanced towards me in a slow pace. He didn't answer me though, but kept his even pace towards me until he was towering above me I had never noticed how intimidating he really was or how tall. "what're…you" I didn't finish as he leaned forward closing his eyes, a large blush I'm sure was gracing my face. I was patiently awaiting the meeting of our lips but when I opened my eyes I found that I was back in the real world, the others were starring at me in awe, (by others I mean Auron, Yuna, and Seymour, seeing as the rest of 'em were still scattered about everywhere)

"_**what?**_" I covered my mouth, I had dual voices, my regular one and a male voice, I looked down at myself to find I was completely nude save for a few glowing claret feathers covering my…ahem private areas the air around me was superheated I could tell by the way things were burning up around me but strangely enough it didn't bother me, but the others were gradually scooting away from me and the intense heat.

"**Focus**" the other voice snapped at me "**We cannot maintain this form for long we'll** **dispatch of this creature, and then take care of the others**." I advanced towards the creature, with every step I took; my bare feet left a scorching footprint in its wake.

"_**Ah I**_ _**see you are awake also, is this a test, are you testing me to see how much of me has awakened?**_" we said to the creature, It only built up it defenses in response, "_**I see… fine**_ _**then you may see my power**_" My body was moving on its own accord much like before but this time I could feel everything every muscle tightening every breath I took. More power than ever before surged through my finger tips, I flicked my wrist at it softly, but with that one gesture I completely annihilated the creature and every thing within general direction of it

"_**let that be a testament of my power**_." We said as the soft glow that still lingered behind after the creature began to dissipate. In an instant I found myself on the battle field mindlessly obliterating everything that wasn't human or chocobo, (Which in turn meant the sinspawn) "**and now for you.**" My body appeared before Seymour, I rose my hand to strike him, there it was fear genuine and true creasing the lines in his face, as I grinned at him my body doing as the entity commanded it to. "**Oh how I'll enjoy**" this

'no!!! you can't.' I screamed inside our…my head, making him lose focus and the connection was lost. I roughly fell on the floor, in my normal attire "eh he sorry about that…" I said trying to explain myself before everything went black. Really I've got to stop having these black outs every time I wake up from one I'm in a weird place. I could vaguely hear Tidus narrating, and one of his annoying little flashbacks (that kid has some issues). I stirred from my little nap, peeking my eye open slightly, I found my head in Yuna's lap she was smiling down at me as if saying "hello there sleepy head." Seymour and Auron were not to far away, Seymour because I knew he was going to talk to Yuna in a little bit and Auron I suspect didn't want to trust the former alone with us. I stood up dusting myself off. Phiros was oddly (he's a non-stop chatter box you know, with his giant vocabulary) quiet maybe he require rest too…who knows? Seymour approached us; he assessed the situation before speaking.

"You do not look so well Lady Yuna, but now more than ever you must be the people's strength their confidence, anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow, but you, you are a summoner, you are spira's hope until sin is defeated you must not relent do you understand."

"yes I understand." She said quietly, and then he turned his gaze upon me

"That was an amazing display of prowess on your part." He said bowing to me "I suspect you may even have the power to defeat sin at your current level. To think you almost dispatched of me." I cast my eyes down a bit, he might have been evil but it was not his time, not yet. "Please, take me as your pillar of strength, as Lady Yunalesca had her, lord Zaon. Until next we meet" He bowed again and then departed.

'wait wait wait!!! He was supposed to say that to Yuna not me… weird' I thought pondering over the matter as the rest of them began to depart

"Come!" Auron commanded to me like someone would a dog, but without really thinking about it I followed, Tidus was lagging a bit behind the group presumably down in the dumps, Kimahri right in front of him.

"Hey hurry up you three!" she said smiling and waving us forward.

"she's awfully…cheerful." Kimahri stopped and turned towards him starring him straight in the eye.

"Yuna must be In dark times she must shine bright, now are dark times Yuna tries hard." He grumbled gruffly, T looked completely taken aback, dumbfounded, surprised, anything that was a synonym of those words and the works. Kimahri hadn't spoken this whole entire time, and now he had seemingly broken his vow of silence.

"Wow…it spoke…" he giggled er chuckled cuz giggling is for girls. "We should try to help her then."

"Yeah!" I cheered.

"If we worry, Yuna try harder, Do not frown." Kimahri answered quietly

"Don't worry, be happy?" Kimahri nodded

"Kimahri try too."

"Fine, smile let me see." Kimahri stopped for a moment to process his request and then slowly opened his mouth attempting to curve the sides of his lips up but only succeeded in baring his teeth at us menacingly, probably the scariest smile in all of Spira.

"eh maybe you should stop doing that now it's kinda of scary." I said laughing a bit

"Pathetic…" said laughing too.

So sorry I was trying to get this done before the end of Feb, but I was also working on my other story's second chapter. I hope you can forgive me. I'm not very happy with this chapter though I was hoping I'd be able to write this big epic chapter but it didn't come out like that I struggled with the beginning. Btw I just got Final Fantasy XII the other day it's pretty awesome, Vayne (They make evil people look so hawt) is pretty hawt so is Balthier.)


	15. Moonflow Baby!

"wow it's beautiful

If your reading this I hopefully had this up before the end of march…hopefully I tried if I didn't, once again I'd like to thank you for the reviews, thanks for sticking in there with me even thought I had a long ass hiatus for a while. Here goes…

I've learned a valuable lesson, always remember to stock up on status curing items before we hit the road because sadly everyone in our entire party had run out of softs after so many battles (we hadn't acquired any stone proof armor yet and lets face it stone ward doesn't work every time) This battle that I was currently wrapped up in had become somewhat tiring, I tried with all my might to fend off the attacking creatures as they tried unsuccessfully to petrify me over and over again like they had the rest of the party. For some reason I had a resistance to the attack, frustrated they began physical attacks (man am I glad they these lower level basilisk didn't know how to use sonic tail I would have been done for, that's for sure!)

'Looks like you could use some…assistance.' His voice rumbled deep within me

"Yeah that would be great." I began to concentrate on bringing the creature out into the real world, as the searing heat began to bubble up beneath my feet and the crust of the earth once again returned to its primordial state of liquid superheated rock or lava as one would refer to it. It springing up like a fountain forming into the silvery dragon, before I could even blink the, the wyvern had already turned the two snake like creatures into a cloud of glittering light and receded back into the depths of the maze that I call my mind. The battle had left me wondering why all basilisk attack in pairs.

"Now what to do about you guys." I said turning to observe the life like statues of my traveling mates. Surely I couldn't carry them all to Djose temple and handle all the fiends without having one to them breaking off or shattering, not that I could carry even the lightest of the statues (I'm a bit lacking in the strength department)

"What I wouldn't give for it to rain softs." I said with a sigh, and to my surprise before long I found the light rumble of thunder reaching my ears, large glass bottles began to pelt me and the statues on the head rupturing as they did, and effectively ridding them of the "ailment"

"What's going on where are the fiends?" Lulu inquired

"Oh I took care of them." I boasted.

"You?"

"Yeah."

"Its raining…softs?" she looked at me as if she was sure she had gone crazy, but if it weren't for the puzzlement on the faces of the others (with the exception of Auron) she probably would have thought so too.

"Ah the commodity goddess strikes again." Was I doomed to repeat this phrase in every chapter? Really she needed to learn to control herself or maybe I just needed to learn how to rephrase my "wishes."

"…?" She looked at me as if we'd both gone completely and utterly mad, who knows maybe I had, I mean just couple of days ago I got hit in the head with a TV set, now I'm in Spira traveling with a summoners party, maybe I was in the psyche ward right now being sedated for babbling complete and utter nonsense about a boy who narrates inside of my head, and a dragon that wants desperately to wreak havoc on those surrounding me.

"Well you'd better stock up while you can, I mean all of you just got petrified leaving little ol' me to defend myself." I pouted and pretended to play the role of a defenseless young girl.

"Oh come on we all know that you can handle yourself pretty well, I'm mean your no match for me but you can hold your own." He said grinning.

"Hey you wanna try me?" I said poking him in the chest. (A well developed muscular tanned chest…drool) "You do remember that I took on Auron all by myself." I grinned back at him. After a long pause of me just sitting there grinning and him grinning right on back "Alright enough of this we've got to get to Djose before nightfall. Let's mosey." (Oh yah I went there) And continue we did all the way down the rocky path, past several basilisk with their stone gaze, fungus with their poisonous spores, and lightning flans with their primitive need to shock us with weak lightning attacks. (I wonder what flans taste like they look like they taste awesome).

We continued our way down the path to the temple, many crusader casualties lying about, wounded and moaning I felt sorry for them.

"Wow!!" we all marveled as we approached the temple seeing the large rocks (Too big to be classified as boulders) floating around electricity searing through them with a dangerous beauty. (I pwn u noob!)

"The lightning mushroom rock it only opens when a summoner is addressing a fayth."

"Another summoner…who?"

"What if it's Donna?" we all shuddered, at the thought of the scantily clad dark skinned woman. (Who wouldn't, beside Seymour she was as close to the devil as you could possibly get.)

"Then I've got to hurry." She said as she pushed open the large metal doors and entered the dark temple. She approached the stairs, but I knew Issaru would bar our path for a while so I busied myself with the task of opening all of the chests that were well hidden from view. There was the familiar buzzing in my head again, the monster strangely quiet I could tell a headache was coming on but I tried to push it away. As I had predicted earlier Issaru came out of the cloister doors, a smile on his face his brothers hovering close behind him.

"Ah I beg your pardon but may I ask your name?"

"I am Yuna from the Isle of Besaid."

"Ah" He said smiling lightly "the Daughter of High Summoner Braska you have the look of your father."

"Oh you knew my father." She exclaimed She sounded both excited and surprised at the same time

"Oh no I never met the man…my apologies, I'm a summoner like yourself my name is Issaru."

"Oh." I could sense the disappointment radiating off of the girl.

The youngest of the three then rudely prostrated himself forward before us "I'm pacce nice to meet ya." He sounded all energetic. (No matter how cute kids are I can't stand them, yah yah I know I'm a kid myself and I have no right to talk but…yech.) He then went around asking each and everyone one of our names (cuz y'kno in the game they act like the guardians aren't important at all so they don't even bother introducing them) I wondered what his interactions would be with Auron (Hmmm… Auron+cutelyannoyingchildKWAII) I cooed a bit at the thought.

"And I'm Maroda. I'm guarding my big brother here." So here's a condensed version of the conversation that took place Blah Blah Compliment Yuna Blah blah I challenge blah you blah defeat sin. Long pause and thought Breathy "I accept your challenge yah I'm lazy but who wants to read about Yuna this is my story, and as such I'm the most important character number one rule, the person telling the story is always the most important. (Can you tell I just had mountain dew and its midnight!!) the rest of them ventured into the cloister of trials but Issaru stopped us right before we followed them.

"Hey you", he said touching me on my shoulder. I was surprised that he was talking to me instead of Tidus "Your one of Yuna's guardians no?" he said lightly blushing as he spoke, I nodded slightly. "Maroda has heard a curious rumor I thought you might like to know."

"I heard from some crusaders that Summoners have be going out on pilgrimages and just…disappearing just like that." He snapped his fingers to emphasize the point.

"It could just be fiends but not so many so…quickly it's uncanny."

"Sorry we don't know any more. But there's not much future for a guardian without a summoner."

"Hey…" the littlest one of them jumped up and down for attention. "what cha guys talking bout?"

"You doing your job as guardian!"

"Hey I'm doing good right big brother?" the youngest looked to the oldest for confirmation of which he nodded with a smile.

"Please be careful." He gave me the most sincere look he could possibly ever give any (or at least I thought) while running a thumb over my back in a somewhat comforting manner.

"…sure." With that he smiled and departed from the temple and T and I made our way up the stairs.

"Anyone one else notice that none of those three looked anything alike?" I asked as we rode the elevator down the shaft to the cloisters. I heard a couple of grumbles of agreement and some chuckles. I laughed a bit myself before a wave of nausea came over me and I steadied myself against the nearest thing I could which happened to be Yunie.

"Oh sorry." I said as I straightened myself.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly as she put her forehead.

"no no I'm alright I'm just feeling a bit weird." Which was true, as Phiros had become increasingly silent the further we ventured into the temple, almost to the point of where I could no longer even feel his presence. I could already feel it happening the familiar buzz of a headache, it wouldn't be long before a full-blown migraine set in.

"Alright newbie's it's your turn."

"you're kidding me." Tidus said with a groan.

"It's not like we haven't done it before T we can do it." I said already going about my business solving the puzzle and having it done in no time and also granting us the prize that the destruction sphere merited us. Yuna entered the chamber of the fayth and as expected we were to wait there patiently for her to come out. My headache steadily drilling at the mass of flesh and water that I called my brain.

"oahhhh" I groaned quietly clutching my head in my finger tips as the throbbing increased.

"are you alright?" Lulu said caressing the back of my neck soothingly

"to be honest…no" and the next thing I knew I was falling forward and someone had caught me before I had collided with the ground.

"Hello K-chan the pain you are feeling right now is a side affect of our method of communication." a glowing young monk appeared before me but I knew it was the fayth "I've come here to give you another piece of yourself."

"Another piece of me?"

"Yes for you are not yet whole?"

"Not whole? What does that mean?"

"You will know in due time, now prepare yourself to receive me." He said as he entered my body. I bolted upright to find myself sitting in the room where Yuna was resting in her bed beside mine.

"Phiros?" I whispered quietly making sure that he was still there

'there is another…'

"what does that mean?"

'there is another presence in here with us.' Sure enough I could feel a familiar buzzing in the back of my head getting increasingly louder another "person" was there with us. I laid back down trying to concentrate on going back to sleep it was the middle of the night after all. The flickering of the dim lights was soothed and lulled me back into slumber.

A middle aged man came before a statue and prostrated himself before it praying quietly for his wishes to be heard.

Summoner what is it you seek in a place like this? the statue seemingly staring at him with its marble eyes glowing eerily in the dimly lit cavern.

Please please, Bevelle….Bevelle they have annihilated our entire battalion…

And what is it you would like me to do about that

Please I know you can be merciful. All I'm asking is for a chance to defend ourselves and end this useless war…a chance for…peace…a peaceful place for my daughter, and a peaceful place for the other summoners as well. Zanarkand needs a chance for that! he said beseeching the statue

very well summoner I shall grant you what you seek, end the suffering of my children that is the task I charge you with!

'whoa!' I bolted upright at the intensity of the dream…the memory. The nun rushed to my side

"Oh your awake you've been out for sometime." I turned my attention to Yuna whom was still sleeping peacefully

"Oh…"

"Your party told me that you'd passed out in the chamber of fayth and were very worried about you."

"Ah, how's she doing?" I pointed at Yuna.

"Lady Yuna stayed up all night healing the injured. She's understandably tired, she has a very kind heart, she tried to wake you numerous times, but she was unsure of what was wrong."

"It was a…migraine. Anyways I should thank her when she awakens."

"Hey there." Tidus said poking his head in the door.

"Hi." I said as I gestured him to come in, and he did "Yuna's still sleeping."

"Yeah I know I came to see how you're doing."

"Me or Yuna?"

"Erm…" he blushed a bit

"I'm fine…just probably a head injury flaring up or something, Yuan's exhausted though."

"Well I guess I'll just let her sleep for now then." As expected the young summoner stirred from her sleep

"Morning." We said cheerfully

"What morning?" she panicked

"Don't worry." T tried to calm her down

"But its morning!" she stood up quickly "I'm so sorry!"

"Its nothing to be sorry about you honestly needed rest." It never ceases to surprise me how sincere T can really be.

"I'll get ready right away just a moment." She said pushing us out the door.

Soon after we left the temple Yuna came rushing after us clothes sloppily put on and hair standing up in every which direction.

"I'm so sorry!" she said running up to Lulu and then rushing over to Auron "please forgive me." She pleaded with him

"Really there's no rush here." She handed the young woman a brush "fix your hair."

"A summoner with bed hair what's the world coming to." Wakka said poking fun of her

"Yeah seriously it looks like a lightning flan attacked you."

"You could have woken me." She said puffing out her cheeks a bit

"We called to you but all that snoring…." She gaped at all of us for poking fun of us

"What is it today everyone is picking on me!" everyone laughed even Auron who let out a deep chuckle from his chest. "You too sir Auron?"

"Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair we leave" he said gently. Everyone began on their way except for T and I who was in deep thought and was about to begin his narration soon.

On the pathway from the temple we saw some familiar faces, Lucil, Elma, and Chocobo Billy's great great great ect. Grandfather. (Clasko) oh and I forgot to mention the lone chocobo that they had left, it looked sad and I Immediately went to comfort it I am a an animal lover after all.

"Yuna it's good to see you and…" I tuned her out as Clasko started a conversation with me

"You're really good with Chocobo's."

"Thanks." I smiled at him

"What's your name I don't think we ever got properly introduced?"

"Well you can just call me K-chan or a variety of other nicknames that I have."

"I'm Clasko…I'm afraid this one is all we have left."

"Yeah I know." I Frowned as I rubbed the poor bird's beak

"Well even so he seems to like you very much."

"And I like him, where I come from there are no chocobo's so I wanted to at least get to see one up close before I go back." I said the last bit quietly

"Where do you come from, where there are no chocobo's."

"Far away." I said answering vaguely and leaving him to ponder about it. "I think I'll call him swirl cause he has a swirly little cowlick on his crown." The chocobo kewhed at the prospect of having a name, I'm pretty sure he didn't have one before. "You like that name…swirl?" he nuzzled against me. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Sorry but I'm afraid we have to get going, it was nice meeting you." He looked so sincere and gentle and I don't even understand how he even got to become a chocobo knight.

"Same here Take care of swirl for me, kay?"

"Mmm" he said with a determined nod as Lucil took off atop the chocobo and he jogged after her trying his best to keep up with her and Elma.

"So where to next?" the blonde said whilst scratching he back of his head

"We cross the moonflow and then onward." The human encyclopedia informed us.

"Gotcha. Moonflow baby here we come!"

You know ochu's are pretty annoying if you don't dodge their attacks you're like boom instantly poisoned, and plus since we aren't leveled up enough to kill it quickly I think the only good thing about them is the experience points and the remedies they drop after about the tenth battle with the giant weeds we were all beginning to become a bit agitated. We were just about ready to tear apart the next thing that approached us when here comes Shelinda

"Good day everyone." She said smiling brightly "I hope we can all learn a lesson from what happened to the crusaders, only the truly faithful have any hope of defeating Sin."

"So to me what your saying is that you're glad that the crusaders died because they forsook their religious teachings to try and help everyone else?"

"No no that's not…" the cut her off before she could continue

"Yes it is yes it is people like you disgust me there isn't only one right way to do things there are many ways and everyone has their own way to do things who are you to persecute them. At least they gave up their lives to try to change things what are you doing?" and with that I stomped past her. Yes I know it wasn't right to take my anger out on her but she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Wakka jogged up to me

"Whoa-ho-ho you really let her have it ya, I think I saw her lip quivering."

"Yeah sorry about that but I can't stand to hear her spout her nonsense, and then there was all those Ochu attacks I was frustrated."

"That poor woman." Yuna said giving me a sort of reprimanding look to which I shrugged sheepishly. I bit further down the road one could make out two menacing figures there waiting for us of course they were Yenke and Biran.

"Hehe look one of Kimahri's looks just like him."

"What?" Tidus said honestly confused

"Both follow summoner on all fours! Hornless goatlings!"

"HEY!" Tidus said balling up his fist.

"Hornless Hornless!" both of them laughed moronically (Ronso's aren't the smartest people.

"You come in insult Kimahri?!" he said ready to strike depending on their answer

"Wrong we come to warn little."

"Summoners disappear never return."

"next will be Kimahri's summoner."

"poor Kimahri first lose his horn next lose his summoner."

"pitiful Kimahri howl alone! Howl alone!" they laughed again and then took off running.

"Do those two got something against you or something?" he shook his head in shame.

"So what, they just like picking on you?"

"Kimahri deal with them."

"And I'll help!" Tidus said cheering loudly

"Kimahri alone…"

"But…" Wakka promptly cut off Tidus.

"It's Kimahri's problem we can't interfere it's a rule."

"I'm worried though." Lulu said pondering a bit

"Let the Ronso deal with Ronso problems ya that's how it's always been."

"I mean I'm worried about those summoners disappearing." She said giving him a rather annoyed look

"They aren't just disappearing into thin air." Auron said while continuing on to get us moving forward so we weren't just sitting there talking.

"hey if we guardians do our job…no problem right."

"Whoa."

"Confident." Lulu said smirking at the boy

"yeah.". We came to a stop along the banks of the moonflow marveling at its luscious beauty. "Whoa!"

"This is the moonflow" Lulu automatically began to spew knowledge of Spira to us (things that I already know)

"And these are moon lilies" Yuna also added her bit in "They say that entire clouds of pyreflies gather here when nightfall's

"They say that the entire river glows like a sea of stars at nighttime" Lulu remarked absentmindedly .

"Hey hey I've got an idea."

"we're not staying till nightfall." Auron replied chidingly

"Aww please."

"No we have to keep moving

"Aw but I wanna see!" I whined pulling on the man's sleeve

I don't know what I did to make the man cave but I think after hearing my non-stop bellyaching for 10 minutes anyone would have caved and we ended up setting camp for the night.

"You know you guys will thank me later for this I mean its not everyday that you get to see something like this so we should take the time to enjoy something like this while we can." I winked at Yuna earning a small sad smile from her

"I hope you know that this isn't a pleasure cruise we can't just stop and sight see anytime you'd like" Auron spoke harshly in a scolding tone towards me

"yeah…I know, we all have something to accomplish you guys have to protect Yuna, Yuna must stop sin before it destroys everything, and me…I've got to prevent eternal darkness and chaos and discord from consuming everything."

"You actually believe that myth?" Lulu inquired

"yeah usually if that old man talks what he says if 100 accurate."

"If they do begin to quarrel what will you do to quell their wrath."

"I don't know…" I said before digging into my bowl of rice

Before long the others began to turn in for the night leaving just Tidus, I, and Auron for the watch.

"Hey wanna go check out the river?" Tidus asked me after a bit

"Umm sure…" I said taking the hand he was offering to me

"Whoa…" Tidus sighed at the sight of many rainbow colored pryeflies glowing and pulsating along the rivers current

"Wow it's beautiful." I breathed as I looked across the moonflow, watching the pryeflies swirl and mingle with the moon lilies painting the water with their spectral glow.

"It sure is." Tidus said quietly.

"They'd never have nothing like this at home, and even if they did it'd probably be so polluted nobody would go near it." I waded in the cool waters letting the liquid lap at my toes, Tidus joined me. I stared out at the stars in wonder, getting lost in thought.

'I wonder what Alex is doing, is she alright, I hope she's not in any danger.' I continued to ponder about my friend's whereabouts. Before the blonde began to splash me with the icy water of the moonflow.

"Stop." I said in between giggles while trying to retaliate

We stared deeply into each other's eyes, he lowered his head suddenly parting his lips slightly, I had a strong urge to taste of those lips, would they be as sweet as I imagined them to be would they be as soft. I closed my eyes leaning ever so slightly inward waiting patiently for our lips to meet, we were ever so close I could feel his hot breath tickling my face sending pleasant shivers down my spine. Any second now and my lips, my lips would be his…it was then that suddenly a fish chose this time to flop out of the water hitting us both in the face with it's tale and slimy wet gills leaving a trail of sludge on our cheeks, we pulled apart suddenly… gee this was going to be awkward.

"ahem…a maybe, haha we should head back to camp eh…" he said scratching the back of his head neither of us bothering to make eye contact, it was too embarrassing and both of us were I'm sure in some way shape or form a shade of red. "Your go ahead I'll be right after you…"

Tidus wasn't sure he should've have left K-Chan alone, since he'd been gone he'd heard all sorts of commotion and sounds coming from her general direction. Just as he was going to go check on her, she emerged from the bushes, eating what looked to be barbequed fish on a stick

"Hey where'd you get that from?"

"Eh I caught it…damned fish."

"What was that?"

"Oh I said do you want a piece."

"Sure it looks good." He said as I handed him a piece of the fish that I had been munching happily on.

Hahaha will K-Chan ever get to kiss a bishie? Hell no just kidding she might…. I had fun writing this chapter even though I got stuck at some parts. But I find that if I write the intro and conclusion of a chapter Its easier to gap the two together. This was majorly hard to right… I mean I really had a hard time with this chapter

Ps sorry I lied about updating I just got so busy… I'm very sorry but I did work on this all day just now just to get this done I had a lot of trouble writing this because I lost my passion for writing I think of writing as an art but right now I'm more focused on improving my artistic ability I started art school (I'm going to CCS )


	16. Sorry for the long Hiatus! UPDATE

Hey guys sorry about the long pause…Seems like I've been on hiatus forever! Sorry about that, I've been really busy with school, and honestly I've been thinking about discontinuing this story. But lately I've been reading fan-fictions and it's really rekindled my passion for writing them. So this is what I'm going to do, since I started writing this when I was about 13, and I'm now 19, I want do a reread, and then a rewrite of this, you know snazz it up some! And its summer time so I'll get on that right away and try to have the chapters up in a couple of weeks plus some new ones :)

Well wish me luck

Maestro Delphine…


End file.
